


Guardians of the Seasons

by coolandcreativetwo



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandcreativetwo/pseuds/coolandcreativetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four young teenagers from different parts of the world- and time periods- are chosen to become not only Seasonal Spirits, but also newly appointed Guardians, in order to take down a dark enemy that threatens not just children everywhere, but also the fate of the entire world itself. Jackunzel & Mericcup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome, my fellow authors and readers! I happen to be such a big fan of the crossover known as The Big Four/Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, and that's why I have a tumblr blog dedicated to it, ironically titled 'riseofthebravetangled-dragons', and you'll find the link for the blog on my profile page. The image that I have for the identity logo of this story belongs to a deviant artist named 'Milady666', and I thought it was just perfect, so anyway, I've had a lot of ideas and thoughts in my head with the crossover, so I decided to go ahead and write a fanfic of my own. I think that this is my very first time doing a story in someone's point of view, so please let me know what you think, and I hope that all of you will like it. I did some research and I found out that Veles was known as the God of Autumn, so I decided to go ahead and make that Hiccup's last name for his new role as a seasonal spirit.

Hiccup POV:

As I slowly opened my eyes, I could tell that it was nighttime right from when I saw the moon, which was so big and shining bright in the sky. I started to constantly shake and shiver, as if my body was just pulled out from the ocean, and I could still feel the ice cold waves of its' water. I quickly realized I was laying down on an isolated beach, with both of my hands feeling the sand, and the waves of the ocean right in front of me. Before I even began to get myself off the ground, I felt my whole body somehow being lifted higher, and I started to become a lot more scared. My body suddenly started to move up in the air when I was facing the moon, and obviously, I was getting a much better look at it from up here.

"You have nothing to fear, child, because no one is going to hurt you, and you're going to be the light in a dark time to come in the distant future."

I looked down to see that there was still nobody around, so that must have meant that the voice I just heard came from the Moon in front of me.

"Your name is Hiccup Veles." I wanted to find out so much more, as in who was talking to me, and what exactly was going to happen in the distant future.

I was safely brought down to the ground, with both of my feet in fur boots, and I searched through my fur vest to check if I carried anything useful. All I had with me right now were the clothes that I was wearing, so I thought that I shouldn't just stand around and wait for something to happen. I started to walk off from the beach and come into a dark forest when it started to get more windy in the area, but it didn't seem to bother me that much. I instantly noticed that there were leaves falling from the trees around me, and they were different colors, such as red, orange, yellow, and brown. Seeing them all made me easily conclude that the season was autumn, and it was always a beautiful time when it came to the world every year.

What I found to be quite strange was that when most of these leaves had fallen onto both my hair and vest, not even one of them had gone away. Although I tried my best to get all of them off me, more leaves just kept coming down from the trees, and I wondered if it was ever going to end. It wasn't until my vest looked like it was completely made out of leaves and not brown fur, and I could also still feel a bunch of leaves on my hair. Since it didn't seem like any of the leaves were going anywhere, I decided not to bother with them anymore, and go back to getting out of the woods. As I kept walking through the forest, I wondered if there would be something or someone along the way who could help out with finding answers.

It seemed like my mind had been read, because once I finally stepped out of the forest, I found a village close by with a lot of people walking around. I was definitely sure that they would immediately find it very weird to see a boy who had a bunch of leaves in his hair, as well as all over his vest. I got myself much closer to this village, with me being right in the center, to get a better look at these people, and what all of them were wearing. Most of these villagers had on a helmet made of metal with horns attached to each side of it, and they also wore fur vests and boots, just like me. I was beginning to think that maybe I could finally get answers from somebody from this village, even though not even one person looked familiar.

"Hello," I said, as I went up to approach a group of young teens who were all sitting together near a fire. "Can any of you please tell me where I am?"

To my surprise, none of them brought their head up to look at me, and I started to wonder if they were too sad about something to talk with anyone. That didn't seem to be the case though, as I heard one of the teens speak up, and this one was a female, who also had blonde hair which was braided.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I just can't go on every day and try hard not to think about him, because he was so important to me, and I still miss him." The blonde said.

"You don't think that the rest of us feel the same way? If it wasn't for him, then we never would've got to have the dragons as our friends." Another blonde replied.

Hiccup saw that this blonde was male, being also big and strong, which were two things that Hiccup wasn't, as he was small and scrawny, but it didn't matter right now.

"I know what you mean. This village just doesn't feel the same without him and his dragon around. Real, good change happened because of them." Another male added.

This was coming from a black-haired teen, and the rest of them all moved their heads to look at him, as if what he just said wasn't something he would ever really say.

"I think that it's just unfair how everybody else expects us to get over it and move on. How are we even supposed to do that, when it's just too hard?" A female said.

Just like the other girl whose hair was braided, this girl also had blonde hair, but instead of being done up in one ponytail, her hair was kept in a total of about five braids.

"I'm sure that all of those people would know how we're feeling if they had spent just as much time with him, but it's too late for that to happen." Another blonde added.

This came from a male, who seemed to be related to the girl with five braids, as they shared a slim stature, and each of them wore a necklace with a dragon tooth on it.

"Look, guys, if he were still here, he wouldn't want us to keep on being miserable. He'd want us to enjoy our lives, as if nothing's ever coming in our way." A blonde said.

This was spoken by the same female with her hair braided in one ponytail, and I realized that these five teens had lost someone who must have very close to all of them. Despite everything that I've heard recently, I still wanted to know a lot more, as in who exactly was this person they all lost, and if they had a family living in this village.

"What about his father, by the way? Have any of you seen him come outside his house at least once, and do you think that he's feeling the same way that we are?" Another blonde asked.

These questions came out from the same big and strong male, and I felt like my mind had been read once again, with knowing that whoever passed away still had a family.

"I know that he does make secret trips to the Great Hall, but it's only when everybody else is sleeping, he goes out to have a drink, and prefers to do that in privacy." A male said.

I heard this from the same black-haired guy who had said something earlier that caused everyone else to look up, and I still wanted to know what were the names of these five teens.

"You know, Snotlout, I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but his dad is still the chief of this village, and I just hope that he doesn't drink himself to death." The blonde with one braided ponytail replied.

"Hey, Astrid, the chief may have always been stubborn, just like his son was, but he's not stupid, so I doubt that he hasn't stopped thinking about the village. He just needs more time." The big, strong blonde said.

"Well, Fishlegs, I'm sure that he's going to have all the time that he wants for himself. I mean, first, he lost his wife many years ago, and now his son is gone too." The blonde with five braided ponytails responded.

"Wow, Ruffnut, can you be any more harsh, and besides, the rest of us already know both of those things, but you're lucky that the chief wasn't around to hear you." The blonde's lookalike relative said.

"Yes, Tuffnut's right, the chief is in a very fragile place right now, so it's best for not even one of us to mention the fact that his only child, and his child's mother have both passed away." Astrid suggested.

While I was glad to finally know the names of these five teens sitting right in front of me, I was still hoping that one of them could tell me what place I came walking into.

"Excuse me, guys," I said, coming forward. "Now I'm terribly sorry to hear about your friend, but can any of you please tell me what village this is? I'd really appreciate it."

For the second time, not a single one of these teens looked in my direction and they didn't give me an answer, and I started to think they were pretending that I wasn't there.

"If you want me to leave all of you alone, then I'll do that, but I just need to know what's the name of this village, and you'll never see me again if that's what you want." I added.

I just became even more annoyed with each of these five teens as they continued to talk with each other, while also act like they couldn't see me standing here at all.

"Alright, now if this is supposed to be some kind of sick, twisted game that you guys play with new visitors, then you can stop, because it's not so funny anymore." I said, with my voice getting louder.

Despite what I said, I didn't really believe that the teens were playing a game, since they wouldn't want to if they were mourning the loss of somebody that they all knew.

"Hey, guys, it's getting late, so I'm gonna go home now." I heard Astrid say that as she got up from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow, so we can talk some more."

I immediately got myself in front of the girl, but Astrid still didn't stop to notice me, and just when I was about to say something to her, she passed right though me.

"Astrid's right, Tuff, we should be heading home too, and besides, neither of us want to get sick, now do we?" Ruffnut asked, as she got up, and walked through me too.

"Right behind you, sis, and I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but I agree, because I don't want to catch a cold either." Tuffnut replied, following in his sister's path.

I quickly stepped aside so that he wouldn't go through me, just like his sister and Astrid already did not so long ago, and I saw Snotlout and Fishlegs get up from their seats.

"Yeah, I better get myself home too, and besides, I don't want my dad going off on me about staying outside in weather like this, and how it's bad for my heath." Snotlout said.

"As for me, I don't want my parents and even Meatlug to start getting worried, but it was nice for all of us to get together and talk more about. . ."Fishlegs replied.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hear I think what must have been the name of this friend to the teens, as the wind was only becoming a little more heavy and strong. Even when I saw the two boys immediately head for their home, I was still feeling a mixture of many emotions being shock, horror, confusion, disbelief, pain and sadness. Why couldn't any of those teens hear me, or even see me at all? How could they go through right me? Was I some kind of ghost? No, the only way that I could actually become a ghost was if I had. . .died.

Wait, if that happened to be true, then what am I supposed to do now? Was there somebody specific in this town whose life I had to haunt forever? I soon realized that there really wasn't a point in asking myself all of these questions. I remembered that the moon had told me earlier not only what my name was, but a few more things, and I still wanted to know a lot more. When I looked up to the sky, I could see the moon in its' full form, shining brightly down on me, as well as the wooden houses all around me.

"Listen, I know it was you who told me my name, that I had nothing to fear, that no one was going to hurt me, and that I was going to be the 'light in a dark time to come in the future'.

Basically, the things I want to know most from you is one, when exactly is this 'dark time' going to come, two, what am I supposed to do, three, how should I get prepared, four, who can be able to help me out, and finally, why was I chosen?" Even though I knew that was quite a lot of questions to ask, I really believed that if the moon could talk to me before, then it could talk to me another time. Since I remember it had been a man's voice that I heard earlier while I was up high from the ground, I decided that it was best to use the name 'Man in the Moon'. As much as I thought that it was quite silly, I really believed there might be somebody in the moon, since I don't think that they would be alive if they were on top of it.

"Please, Man in the Moon, all I asking right now is the answers for those five questions, and I promise that I'll never gonna bother you about anything else ever again."

I really didn't know exactly how long I kept my head up to the moon and waited to hear that wise and deep voice again, whether it was just minutes or even hours. Either way, I started to get my hopes up when I eventually realized that the only thing I could hear for all of this time was nothing but the cold and scary silence. Maybe I should have said something before, but at the time, I didn't really take any time to come up with important questions for the 'Man in the Moon'. Since I wouldn't really get help from anyone in this village, because they couldn't hear what I'd say, I didn't see the point in staying around here for much longer.

I headed in the direction of where I came from to find the village, which was back into the dark forest, and as soon as I reached it, I took a few slow steps before running. I didn't bother with seeing where I was going through the woods, because I had just began letting out all of the emotions that I was feeling inside by crying my eyes out. However, even though my eyes were getting sore, I could notice that it seemed like the trees all around me had a mind of their own, as both the branches and leaves were moving very fast. I quickly realized that it was all happening due to the harsh windy weather, which didn't actually start until I had discovered that I was invisible to those teens back in that village far behind me.

I came to a stop in middle of the forest and took a few deep breaths to help myself calm down, so I could be able to think about how all of this was happening right now. Did this 'Man in the Moon' not only bring me back from the dead, but also give me some kind of strange and magical powers, and if so, what were they and how exactly could I use them? I crouched down and picked up one of the leaves from off the ground, and even though it was dark out, I could clearly see that the color of the leaf was a dark red.

I wondered if somehow, I was granted a power that could turn the leaf's color into another one, so while carefully staring at the leaf, I thought of the color becoming orange. Just as a part of me began to think that nothing was going to happen, I was amazed to see the color slowly go from being red to a bright orange, just like I was thinking in my head. It made me feel a little better to know that I had a special ability to use with nature, which is why I decided to try it out a few more times until I heard a familiar voice.

"Keep walking forward, Hiccup Veles, and you'll soon find someone not only to keep you company, but to also help you out for when the dark time comes."

As much as I wanted to have an answer for all of my questions, I was relieved though that the 'Man in the Moon' was kind enough to give an answer for at least one of them. Right after I went back to walking through the forest, I thought about who I would be meeting, until I came across an opening in a wall of rocks, which led me to a large cove of some sort. I have to admit that even though it was nighttime, the place looked quite beautiful, being so secluded and alive, with both the stars and the moon reflecting off the water of the lake.

I made sure to be very careful with going down the stone ledges, and I was surprised to see a shield stuck between two rocks, which made me wonder if someone had already found this place before. I took a look around while walking further to see who was waiting for me in this clearing, and I it wasn't really a person, but more of an animal, like a big and dark reptile. At first, it was hard for me to see him because he was at a far away distance, but I could be able to recognize him a lot more as the dragon came much closer to me.

"Buddy!" I shouted in a mix of relief and happiness, as I held out both of my arms, but before I could say anything else, I was knocked to the ground by the dragon.

Ever since I woke up on that sandy beach not so long ago, I wondered if there could be anyone who would be there and help me out with what the 'Man in the Moon' told me earlier. The moment when I discovered that I was invisible in that village, from all of those teens not seeing me and walking right through me, I thought that I would be all alone. I was so glad that it wouldn't be that way since I could now be with my best friend, the first being to ever just accept me for who I was, and to just want me around for me. There wasn't a point in making another tail fin for Toothless, because he had his left tail fin back, and I didn't find it necessary for either of us to stay on this island any longer.

"C'mon, bud," I said, after I got up from the ground, and hopped on the dragon's back. "What do you say that we get off this island and find a home of our own?" I suggested.

However, Toothless didn't seem to think that it was such a good idea, and I could tell from the way that he was patting down the grass with his paws, he preferred to stay in this clearing instead.

"You know, bud, I'd like to stay here too, but I was actually given a special job, and it's one that requires me to go around to different lands and bring Autumn to them." I said.

Toothless cocked his head to the side, as he didn't seem to understand what I was talking about, so I told him about everything I'd just experienced from waking up on the beach to finding him here.

I gave him a minute to take it all in, while I took a deep breath before talking to him again. "So, bud, do you now understand why the two of us can't stay on this island?"

Even though he made a soft whine, as if there was something about this clearing that he just didn't want to leave behind, the dragon gave a nod of it's head.

"Good, but before we go, it would be better if you had on some kind of saddle so that I won't fall off of you while we're flying around in the sky." I said before turning to walk toward the entrance.

Suddenly, I stopped to think for a moment, and looked back at Toothless, and since I didn't want to be alone in going back to the village, as well as leave him all by himself in this clearing, I decided that it was best for the two of us to stick together.

"Hey, wait a minute, the deep voice I heard earlier said that if I came here, then I would find someone to keep me company, so Toothless, could you fly us out of this clearing, and to the village?" I asked.

Toothless gave another nod with his head, and I quickly hopped onto his back before he took off into the sky, and to help him out, I pointed in which direction that the village was in, and he flew for only a few minutes before we arrived. We landed near the forge, and I had Toothless wait for me outside, as I went in and looked for the right materials to make a saddle, and I quickly got to work, but although it took quite a lot of work, I managed to have it done, as well as a riding vest. Luckily, Toothless didn't give me a hard time at all with attaching the saddle onto him, and I hopped on his back once more, but not before putting on my riding vest, and now I was feeling a lot more comfortable.

"Alright, bud, it's time for us to spread Autumn throughout the world." I said, before looking up to the moon, as we shot off into the sky, looking for any more land out there for me to do my new job.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently searched around the internet for any last names that related itself with fire and I found that Kegan is a celtic name meaning 'bright shining flame' which I thought would fit Merida perfectly, since her role is the Spirit of Summer, and I'd also like to give a thank you for the people that started to follow this story, made it a favorite, and simply checked it out. I promise that this story is going much better with every new chapter, and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

Merida POV:

I tried to open my eyes, but somethin' seemed to stop me, as if there was a bright light starin' down on my face, so I held up one of my hands to cover it. I turned to the left, and then to the right, before realizin' that my body was layin' on the ground, and so I got myself up from off the grass, and looked up. As it turned out, the 'bright light' was only the moon shinin' in the night sky, and just when I was about to take another step, somethin' strange happened.

My entire body had been lifted off the ground, and as I rose even higher and higher, I started to get a lot more scared with what exactly was happenin' right now. I tried to move and get myself back down, but it didn't work at all, as it seemed like someone had complete control of my body, and could decide what to do with it. It wasn't until I was facin' the moon itself, that my body had stopped movin', and I wondered for a moment what was going to happen now when I heard a voice.

"You have nothing to fear, child, because no one is going to hurt you, and you're going to be the light in a dark time to come in the distant future." The voice said.

The voice that I heard was deep, like it was comin' from an old man, and I looked down on the ground to see if there was somebody below, but I didn't see anybody.

"Your name is Merida Kegan." I wanted to find out so much more, as in who was talkin' to me, and what exactly was goin' to be happenin' in the 'distant future'.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I was safely brought down to the ground, while I kept lookin' at the Moon, wonderin' if there was anything more I needed to know. I'm not really sure how much time had passed with me still starin' up at the Moon, until I heard a soft and steady whisper, and I turned my head to see what it was. Even though there was a heavy mist around the land, I noticed that I was standing in the middle of a circle made up of about fourteen stones standing tall around me. Once all of the mist had cleared away, I was able to make out a small floatin' blue light which was flickerin' between two of the stones, and I didn't see anythin' else. I quickly closed my eyes, thinkin' that I made up the blue light in my head, and I was just imaginin' things, but when I opened my eyes, the tiny light was still there.

The light seemed to be beckonin' me, with its' bright glow, and since there wasn't a point for me to ignore it, I slowly walked up and tried to touch it, but it disappeared. Just a few seconds had passed before I saw the light again, but this time, it was joined by a line of tiny blue lights, and I followed the light as it led me outside the circle. Together, all of these lights created a path for me to follow through the dark forest and I was sure that a lot of time had passed before I could see a castle in the distance.

Maybe there would be somebody inside, who could be able to tell me a whole lot more than what I heard from the deep voice while I was floatin' up high from the ground. I walked a little faster to get to the castle, but not too quick, because I didn't want to get myself so exhausted that I wouldn't have a chance to talk with whoever was inside. When I got much closer to the castle, it seemed like I didn't even really need to go inside, as I already saw a guard walking along the bridge, while carryin' a flamin' torch.

"Hey, excuse me, sir," I said to the guard, who had his back to me. "Now I know that yer on duty to protect whoever's in this castle, but can ye tell me where I am?"

To my annoyance, the guard didn't simply turn around and answer me, but kept walkin' along the bridge, actin' like he didn't even hear anythin' I just said to him. I walked over to make sure that this time, I was standin' right in front of him, but I still thought that it was important to at least tell the guard what my name was.

"Since it would be rude not to introduce myself at all, so sir, my name is Merida, and I was hopin' if you would be so kind as to tell me where I am." I said to him.

However, not only did the guard not answer me, but he turned around and started walkin' to the other side of the bridge, completely disrespectin' me in the process. I decided that it would be much better for me to get answers from someone inside the castle, and not from a guy who couldn't take five seconds of their time to talk to me.

"Alright, if you want to keep on ignorin' me, and pretend like I'm not even here, go ahead, and while you do that, I'll just enter this castle and find somebody who'll actually have a heart and help me out." I declared, before turning around to face the castle.

Since the castle was a lot more close to me now, I didn't really feel a need to walk at a fast pace, and it wasn't long before I finally managed to find a door that wasn't locked. When I opened the door and went inside, I could easily tell that I was inside the kitchen, from seein' all the baskets full of vegetables, as well as the plates and fryin' pans.

"Hello," I called out, as I walked around the room. "Is anyone in here?" I added, but I still didn't get a response, so I walked up the stone staircase and through the hallway.

It led me to what I believed was the Great Hall of the castle, and to my satisfaction, I could hear voices comin' out of the large room, but they didn't sound so happy at all.

"Why couldn't I just stop and listen to my wee lass on that night? Maybe if I had, then both her and her Mum would be still alive, and sitting here with me right now."

The voice belonged to a man who had curly red hair, thick eyebrows, as well as a mustache and beard, while he also looked to be very muscular, or just very obese. He was wearin' an outfit consistin' of a robe and kilt with the colors of green, gray and red, a large brown belt, and finally, a cape made up of an animal fur, most likely bein' a bear's fur. I noticed from under the table that he had a knobby peg leg, which I definitely thought was the result of fightin' a bear, and the man obviously must have won the fight, since he wore a cape out of bear fur. On the table, I saw that there were a few wooden mugs in front of the man, but none of them didn't have a drink inside, meanin' that he had drank a lot to in an effort to forget about losing people that he loved. Now, I wasn't so sure about whether I should step forward and ask him if he could tell me where I was, because I knew that he wanted to be left alone, but it was still very important for me to know.

"Excuse me, sir?" I began, and although the man still didn't move his head, it didn't really matter to me, because all that mattered was if he could give me the answers that I needed so badly.

"While I can see that yer not really in the best mood to talk to anyone right now, I was hopin' if ye could tell me where I am, and after ye've told me, I promise that I'll leave and never bother ye again." I added.

Just like what happened with the guard at the bridge, all the man did was ignore me, by bringin' his head up from the table, and starin' ahead at the stone wall.

"My name is Merida, and I'm sorry to hear about yer family, but I don't know where I'm supposed to go, or what I need to do, so please, can ye help me?" I asked.

The man continued to ignore me, and I quickly started to get a lot more angry, and at the same time, I felt like my body temperature was gettin' warmer, but it's not like I even cared about that.

"That's it! I tried my best to be kind and patient, but I just can't take being ignored any longer! If I have to do something, such as burn down this castle, to get yer attention, so be it!" I shouted.

With that being said, I looked around to find anythin' that had fire, but it turned out that I already had it, when I raised my right hand to see that I was holdin' a fireball. For a moment, and I don't even know how long it was, I kept my eyes on the flames in amazement, as I was thinkin' that somehow, I gained a brand new magical power. Eventually, I made a look back to the man sittin' at the dinner table, and that's when I started wonderin' if I should really do this, even after knowin' that he lost members of his family. I also knew, or at least had a feelin' that this castle was also the man's home, and it would've been awful to leave him without one, by burnin' down the entire castle. Tears soon welled up in my eyes, and then I faced the fireball which quickly vanished, and I brought down my right hand in sadness, since I would have to get the answers that I wanted through another way.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry that I was almost goin' to burn down yer home, and I understand that ye want to be left alone, but I think that ye need a hug, so I'll give ye one before I go." I said before walkin' towards him.

I held out both of my arms and was plannin' to have them wrapped gently around his head, only to pass right through his body, and I ended up fallin' on the other side of his chair. Right after that happened, I suddenly felt a lot of emotions run inside my body, and so I wasn't just feelin' the anger from being ignored and not getting an answer. There was realization that the man at the dinner table couldn't see me, just like the guard at the bridge couldn't either, so they weren't really ignorin' me after all. Not to mention that I also felt even more sadness because it meant that I was invisible, like I was a ghost, but I began thinkin' what happened to make me into a ghost.

All I remember in the beginnin' was that I woke up on the ground, and nothin' else before that, but what I did remember that someone usually becomes when they. . .die. No, it couldn't be true, because if I was dead, then I had to have been killed by somethin' or even someone, and I would've known all the events leading up to my death. Maybe it was possible that this was some kind of dream, one that was literally a sick and twisted dream, and I was supposed to have woken up at any moment by now. Since I wanted that to happen so badly, I tried out a few things that I thought might actually help, such as close my eyes shut before openin' them, and slappin' my face hard.

To my disappointment, none of my ideas ended up workin' for me, and I rubbed my cheeks gently because obviously, they still felt painfully sore from my hand's tough contact. In a mix of so many emotions that were buildin' up inside my body again, I looked around for the way out of this castle, as in the same path that I used to get myself inside. Once I saw it, I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment, which was run, and I didn't even bother on takin' a look back at the man sittin' at the dinner table. I just had to get out of this castle, and there was no point in stickin' around in it any longer, because it was only full of people who would just go right through me too.

When I finally made my way back outside, I tried to look through my teary eyes for the bridge that I went across earlier, and I ran towards it as soon as I caught sight of it. I quickly let all of the tears come out of my eyes and run down my face as I went into the woods, and I didn't even care about where I was goin', since I had no destination in particular. Despite the way that I was feelin' right now, I thought if I didn't see what was in my direction, then I could get seriously hurt, and I really didn't need a fresh injury at this time. I stopped myself from runnin' any further, and I used a hand to wipe away any tears still on my face, so when I had taken care of that, I took a long look at my surroundings.

As it turned out, I was back in the middle of the stone circle I found myself in from earlier, and I started to wonder if this stone circle was involved with what happened to me. Suddenly, I heard a familar faint noise, which caused me to bring my head down, and see yet another flickerin' blue light which was floating between two of the stones like the first time I saw it. Whatever gloomy and sorrowful emotion that I was feelin' in both my head and my stomach had completely changed into a much different emotion, being one that was full of anger and hatred. Once again, the blue light was joined by a line of tiny blue lights floatin' right behind it, but this time, I didn't feel like followin' them, because it led me to discover that I had become invisible.

The more I kept thinkin' about those lights, the less upset I had felt, as I realized that if it wasn't for them, I never would've at least got to find out a few things about myself. Besides the fact that I had become some kind of a spirit now, I also learned that I had the power to use fire, and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to try it out since there wasn't anyone around me. I was sure that there must be at least a few animals around here in the forest, and I didn't want to accidentally burn down their home, so I thought it would be better to try out my powers while up in a tree. With that being decided, I raised my head and looked around for a branch that I could be able to reach, and luckily for me, it didn't take such a long time to find one just right.

I stretched out my arms and legs first before I placed my foot on a bark hole and then I used the more of those, and the small branches to get myself higher into the tree. When there wasn't any more branches, bark holes, or other things on the tree that I could use, I stopped and took a moment to enjoy the view, and it was so beautiful. There were probably like a million stars shinin' up high in the night sky above me, as I stared at them with a look of genuine amazement, until I saw a shootin' star fly by. Even though I thought that it was kind of silly for me to be doin' it, I decided to close my eyes and make a wish on the shootin' star that just came across the dark sky.

What I wished for was somethin' that I really wanted more than anythin' right now, and that was for me to be able to have somebody who could become my best friend. A companion who would always be there for me, and accept me for who I am, while also listen to what I had to say, and get me out of danger if I was ever in trouble. I knew that it was a lot of ask for, and it seemed like a long shot for it to happen, but it's what I wanted the most, and I could only hope that the wish does come true. I started to think that it was best for me not to always have my mind on the wish, and so I decided to keep focused on practicin' my fiery abilities for about a few times.

While havin' my left arm around the branch that my body was most close to, I brought the palm of my right hand out, and waited for a fireball to appear on top of it. However, when I didn't see the fireball come in front of my eyes right away, I became a lot more angry, and that's when I finally saw it, which caused me to smile. To my disappointment, before I had even my teeth out while smilin', the fireball vanished from my hand, resultin' in me grittin' my teeth in fury and frustration. I was gettin' really annoyed with this, like how was I supposed to use my powers when they kept appearin and disappearin' just like all of those floatin' blue lights?

A part of me felt like wantin' to climb down this tree, and find a place somewhere where I could be alone, as if I wasn't already, when I quickly realized somethin'. Durin' the time when I was inside that castle from earlier tonight, I remembered a fireball had formed in my hand after I shouted at the man to come and help me. So that's when it came to me, that I could use my powers only if I'd been feeling angry, but luckily for me, there was a lot of things that I had a right to be upset about. I didn't believe for a second that the moon could actually talk to me without someone being inside of it, and them havin' some sort of power to send a message to me.

That's why I thought it was best to use the name 'Man in the Moon', since it was obvious that the voice belonged to a man, and I was still positive he was an old man. Even though I was glad that the 'Man in the Moon' brought me back to life and also had given me comfortin' words, I was sort of disappointed that's all he did for me. I also concentrated on my anger towards being unseen, unheard, and unable to touch anyone, and how I couldn't get somebody to help me out with what I wanted. A fireball appeared in my palm, and without a second thought in my head, I threw it across the sky, and kept my eyes on it, until it was just a small speck in the sky.

That's when I wondered if I could form another fireball in my other hand, but that would mean I'd probably have to take my left arm off from the branch it's around. I made sure to be extra careful when doin' so, and I immediately let out a sigh of relief that I didn't end up fallin' from the tree, and landin' hard on the ground below. Now that I had both of my hands out in front of me, I moved my eyes over to my right palm, then went back to my hatred for the 'Man in the Moon', and my invisible state. Less than about five seconds had passed before a fireball emerged on top of my palm once again, and I turned my head to face my left palm, while still stayin' quite mad.

It wasn't long until I saw a fireball come up, but I didn't go ahead with changin' my mood so quickly like earlier, and I took a moment to look at each of the fireballs. Starin' at them had given me an idea, which I decided to take a chance on, and so I raised both of my palms, and brought the two fireballs together to create a big one. Obviously, I was really impressed that I'd been able to merge the fireballs, and so I lowered my left arm, and moved the big fireball over to have it above my right palm. What made me receive a high sensation of wonder and excitement was how I could feel the warmth of the fireball, without managing to get myself burned in the process. I knew that must be an advantage to having fire-based powers, and after I sent the big fireball through the sky, I heard a familar voice, which gotten me slightly startled.

"Follow the blue wisps, Merida Kegan, and you'll soon find someone not only to keep you company, but to also help you out for when the dark time comes." The voice said.

Although I was quite surprised to hear from the 'Man in the Moon' again, I was also relieved that he was able to say at least one more thing that could really help me out. To get myself down the tree, I moved slowly and carefully while takin' my time, since I didn't want to be injured, and I made sure to be facin' the tree and not outwards. It wasn't long before I was safely back on the ground, and I had taken only a few steps away from the tree when I heard a sound which happened to be familiar as well. I looked around to see just a single floatin' blue light, and once again, it was joined by a line of tiny blue lights floatin' right behind the one that was right in front of me.

The 'Man in the Moon' did say to me while I was up in that tree that in order to find that someone who could keep me company, I had to follow all of those 'blue wisps'. With that all thought out, and since my legs were tired from runnin', I walked toward the blue lights, with each and every one of them vanishin' as I got close to them. Durin' my walk through the forest, the only things that I could think about was who exactly would be meetin' me, and if they had talked with the 'Man in the Moon' too. Unfortunately, the train of thoughts in my head came to a halt when I realized that there weren't any more 'blue wisps' for me to follow, so I stopped right where I was.

I was prepared to shout out and ask if there's anyone around, but I figured that would only scare them away, at least, if they were actually able to hear what I've said. There didn't seem to be a point in usin' my powers either, since they'll probably end up hurtin' the person that I was supposed to meet, and I didn't want that to happen. Just when I thought that I would never even have a chance to meet this person, I heard a sound, and so I stood completely silent for a moment before I heard it again. It definitely wasn't the kind of sound that came from the floatin' blue lights I followed earlier, which meant that the sound had to be comin' from some kind of animal.

There wasn't any patience that I had with waitin' for this animal to come to me, so I kept on walkin' toward the direction of the sound by takin' slow and steady steps. As I came much closer to the high-pitched sound, I believed that the animal had been callin' out to me so that I would find it easily and not get myself lost in the forest. When I didn't hear the animal's sound again, I wasn't so disappointed, and the reason why is that I was now seein' the animal with my very own eyes in front of me.

It was a huge horse who stood nearly twice as tall as me, and his soft coat was jet black, except for the white on all four of his hooves, and a patch of white between his big brown eyes. Even though I had to admit that the horse was quite beautiful, there didn't seem to be a point in admirin' him from afar, and I made sure to be quiet while walkin' towards him. To my relief and surprise, the horse stayed right where he was standin' and didn't bother on runnin' away from me, as if he had been waitin' for me to show up personally.

"So I guess ye're the 'someone' that the 'Man in the Moon' was talkin' about, right?" I asked, and the horse immediately gave own his response by utterin' out a long neigh.

"I'll goin' to take that as a 'yes'," I happily added, as I could clearly see that this horse already had a saddle on his back, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for me to ride him.

Although it was rather strange to be sayin' this, even if I said it in my head, but I felt like I had some kind of a connection with this horse, like we understood each other.

I'm sure that it hadn't been a coincidence for me to make a wish on a shootin' star while bein' up high in a tree, and then be told to follow the 'blue wisps' to find someone.

"Look, this may be a dumb question to ask, but ye wouldn't mind if we went for a ride, because I think that I've done enough walkin' through this forest already." I said.

The horse let out another neigh, and before I got myself on his back, I noticed somethin' on the ground when I looked down, and I took a closer look to see what it was. It was actually two things and they happened to be a bow with a case full of arrows placed right next to it, and I picked up the bow first, since it had more of my attention. Right away, I knew that this bow, as well as the arrows, had been meant for me, most likely because I must have been the only human bein' out here in the big forest.

Another reason was that I didn't believe any kind of animal could actually know how to do archery, so I grabbed the arrow carryin' case and threw it over my shoulder. When I placed one of my hands over the bow to feel its' wood, I stopped when my hand came across a carved symbol that I couldn't recognize or know what it meant. I didn't want to spend all of my time just thinkin' about that symbol, and so while still holdin' the bow, I climbed onto the horse's back and adjusted myself on his saddle.

"Now listen, I don't really have a destination in mind, and I know that's it pretty dark around here, but could ye please take me away from this forest?" I asked the horse.

He made another neigh in agreement, but before we took off, I decided to try out shootin' an arrow, and so I pulled one out of the carryin' case that was on my right side. There were lots of trees in front of me, as well as behind and all around me, but I didn't want to set off a fire to this forest, and that's why I held the arrow up to the sky. I held the arrow back as far as I could, then I let go of it, and I kept my eyes on the arrow while it made its' way up to the stars, and they widened of what happened next. The arrow burst into a bright flame with colors of red and orange that soon transformed itself to become a circular wave that made its way all over the forest that I was in.

A rush of both fear and panic went though my body, as I began to believe that the wave would end up destroyin' this entire forest, includin' anything that had a home here. Without havin' a second thought, I used the arm that wasn't holdin' the bow to cover my face, and so I waited for the wave to come, but nothin' seemed to be happenin'. Slowly, I brought my arm down from my face and looked up to see that the wave was already gone, but eventually, I began to feel more warm, which was very strange. It was nighttime right now, which meant that I wasn't supposed to feel any heat until the sun came out, but somehow, I did believe that the season had to be summer.

That's when I stopped to think about all of the events that have happened tonight, from me wakin' up in the forest, to discoverin' my fiery powers back in that castle. Had the 'Man in the Moon' given me the role of the Spirit of Summer, because it seemed that way to me, and I was actually now glad to know that I had a purpose. I looked up to the 'Man in the Moon' for another time, which was also the last, and mouthed out the words 'thank you', before movin' my head down to my companion. I really wanted to give the horse a name, but sadly, I couldn't think of one at the top of my head, so I decided that I'd come up with a name for him later, but not now.

"C'mon, boy, I've got a fun job to do, and I'm sure that it's goin' to take the two of us to a lot of great places." I proclaimed, right before we galloped through the forest.


	3. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last part of the introductions for the new Guardians before we really get to the story, because there's no need to write Jack's part, since you can just watch ROTG to see it, so anyway, I found out that Amaryllis was the name for a Goddess of Spring, so I decided for that to be Rapunzel's last name.

Rapunzel POV:

When I opened my eyes, the only thing that I could see was darkness, which started to scare me, but when I moved my arms around, only to touch what felt like the sides of a box, I became a lot more scared. Just when I was about to put up a huge fight and find a way to get myself out of this box, I stopped when I heard a sound being made twice from the outside of it, and it wasn't so long until the box opened up. I took a short moment of time to take a few deep breaths so that I could calm myself down before pulling my whole body out of the box, and next, I walked around to get a good look of what the box looked like.

Obviously, it was big enough to have a person fit inside, but what exact purpose did this kind of box serve to people, and why had I been in one of them in the first place? I decided that I would probably go back to being scared again if I thought more about the actual reason for the box being made, so I quickly started to walk away from it. With me now having a far distance away from the box, I wanted to keep my mind on anything else, which soon brought my attention to the room and all of its' features.

There was a collection of different kinds of flowers placed on each side of the box, and I felt a strong desire to grab a bunch of them, but I didn't go ahead with doing that. All of these flowers had to be out here and arranged like this for a reason, so it would've been wrong of me to take something that wasn't supposed to be taken anyway. Even though I admit that the flowers looked quite beautiful and they also smelled very nice, I stayed firm with my choice to leave all of the flowers right where they were.

Before I could even take another step in the room, I suddenly felt like my body was being stopped by some unknown and powerful source of magic or energy somewhere. My thoughts on why and how it was happening had soon left my mind when I saw that my body was lifted off the floor of the room and I was now floating up high in the air. I got a lot more scared, then began to breathe heavily as I saw not just the distance between me and the floor, but the distance between me and the approaching ceiling.

That's when I tried my best to move myself around or get back to the floor, but it was all to no use, as I kept getting even closer to the roof, so I closed both of my eyes. Since there seemed to be nothing that I could do to stop myself from going higher, I decided to just be prepared for the big impact that I would have with the ceiling above. I didn't know how much time had gone by, but my head never made contact with the ceiling, and I opened my eyes slowly to see that my body wasn't in the room anymore.

From the cold and chilly air I felt on my face to all of the pretty little stars that were shining up high in the night sky, I was now outside of whatever building I had been in. I looked down to see that it was a castle, which led me to wonder why I woke up in one of the rooms, and if any of the people in the castle had known why I was in there. Any sort of questions that were floating in my mind were forgotten about instantly when I heard a voice, and it sounded very deep, like the voice belonged to an elderly man.

"You have nothing to fear, child, because no one is going to hurt you, and you're going to be the light in a dark time to come in the distant future." The deep voice said.

My body had been facing the moon while I heard the voice, and I began to believe that it actually came from the moon itself, since I didn't think it came from anything else.

"Your name is Rapunzel Amaryllis," I wanted to find out so much more, as in what was going to happen during this 'dark time', and how was I was going to be this 'light'.

Sadly, that was all I got to hear from the deep voice, but I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that I was being lowered back down into the same room that I woke up in. For a moment, I thought about the name I was told that I had, and it sounded like a pretty name, although I didn't believe that I could be able to remember my last name. I tried my best to pronounce the name out loud for a few times, as well as in my head for a few more times, but I still couldn't manage to get the name right at least once.

From the not-so-successful attempts to say the name properly, I decided that if anyone were to ask me for my name, then I would tell them that my name's just 'Rapunzel'. Since that issue has now been taken care of, I remembered that I still didn't get a good look of the room I was in, so I wanted to at least do that before I left to go anywhere else. Other than the box that I came out from and the flowers on each side of it, there wasn't really much in the room, although there were four sets of big windows on both walls of the room, and they all had a design of a sun.

However, what caused my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop at the same time was seeing a large portrait of a young woman that was being held from the ceiling, and I walked closer to get a better view at the portrait. The woman looked slender and beautiful, as she had fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, a short brunette pixie cut, along with green eyes, and finally, a crown on her head, which meant she was a princess. To my disappointment, I realized that she passed away when I saw the words 'our dear princess, we'll miss you forever' just below the woman's portrait, so it didn't seem like I'd actually get a chance to meet her in person.

I began to think that it wasn't right for me to stay in this room any longer, and I should at least find the princess' parents so I can pay my respects, even though I didn't personally have a chance to know their daughter. I truly felt a sincere desire to comfort this family, so I was just hoping that they would appreciate my presence as soon as they saw me, and that caused my mind to focus on what I've been wearing ever since I woke up. After I left the room, I searched through the hall for a full length mirror, and when I found one, a frown came onto my face, because I didn't believe what I had on right now was appropriate enough for me to approach the princess' parents with.

It was a dress consisting of a lavender bodice, laced with pink ribbon, in addition to a v-cut neckline with frilly white lace and puffy long upper sleeves with lavender and pink vertical stripes, and I looked down to see that I wore purple ballet shoes. The problem with the dress wasn't that it revealed cleavage or too much skin in any particular areas, it's just I didn't think the dress was in the right color, and it should be in a color that's much more subtle, such as brown, blue, or even the color white. However, I couldn't be able to change into something else so easily, because even if I was the same size as the princess, this wasn't my home, and it would've been quite rude of me to wear another person's clothes without having their permission.

Since there wasn't any possible way for me to take care of my clothing issue, I decided to go though these halls until I found the princess' parents, so that I could give my sympathy for them, and after that, I would leave and not ever bother them again. It didn't take so long for me to realize that this castle sure had a lot of rooms, but I knew there were people that I had to look for, so I chose not to go inside any of them, and that's when I stopped to wonder if the princess' parents were sleeping. Of course, I knew that it would've been very rude of me to disturb these people by waking them up, and it probably would take me until morning just to find their bedroom, so I thought it would be better to simply leave a note for them somewhere.

Even though it was only a hunch, I believed that there had to be a pen and at least a few sheets of paper that I could find at an area near the front door of the castle, so I did my best with going through the hallways until I saw a staircase that led me downward. Right when I reached the bottom of the staircase, a strange sound stopped me from taking another step, and I kept myself still so I could be able to hear it better, but when I didn't hear anything, I took a few more steps before I heard the sound again. I realized that the reason I heard nothing at first was because I didn't have myself close enough to the sound for me to hear it, so I walked a little bit further across the hall until I managed to recognize the sound, which happened to be a person crying.

This person was female and sitting at a long dinner table, but she wasn't alone, when I saw her husband by her side, and I noticed that the table had so many chairs on both sides of it, so they must have had a lot of guests every time they threw a party. Neither the wife nor the husband was able to see me, because I was standing right behind a stone pillar, and now, I didn't feel too sure about approaching them, since it was nighttime, and they probably weren't expecting to talk with anyone at the moment.

"I'm sorry for crying so much, dear, but I just can't believe that our girl's gone forever." The queen said through her constant sniffles.

"No, sweetheart, you don't ever have to apologize for grieving our daughter." The king replied, while patting a hand on his wife's back.

"It's like she's been gone for so long, and when we finally get her back, she's taken away from us again." The queen responded.

"All we can hope for is that heaven's a safe and happy place for her, but luckily, she won't have to be alone. The king mentioned.

"Yes, the man that she loves will be by her side, but he still didn't have to lose his life, and he could've lived." The queen reminded.

"I know, dear, but when it comes to love, it has no bounds nor any boundries to keep two people away from each other." The king quoted.

Who was this man that they were talking about, and if it's someone that the princess loved, could it have been a boyfriend or a husband? As much as I felt awful with eavesdropping on their conversation, I still felt inclined to know more about the princess and this man she loved. So far, I haven't heard enough that could really get me in tears, and I didn't want these people to be alarmed if they heard that I was crying.

"Although he did have a bad reputation in the past, if it wasn't for him, then we never would've got her back in the first place." The queen said.

"We'll always be grateful for that, and I could always tell that our daughter loved him very much from how she looked at him." The king replied.

"He always made our girl so happy, but now, he'll be remembered as a hero, and we must make sure that never changes." The queen advised.

"I agree, so how about we do that by throwing a party to honour their memory, but we'll have it be more fun and upbeat?" The king suggested.

Before the queen could give a reply, I saw her husband come a little closer, and next, he brought up a hand to wipe any tears from her eyes. Noticing that display of affection caused a smile to appear on my face, as I now wished to have someone do that for me when I was upset. However, that smile was replaced with a frown when I started thinking of who did I have, like were there any friends and family out there? Wasn't there a mother or a father or both somewhere closeby who were worried sick about me, and I knew that my home wasn't this castle.

It had been the princess' home right until the day that she passed away, but now, it was the home of her parents, so I didn't belong here. Maybe after I gave my condolences for their late daughter, I could ask them if I had any close friends or relatives who lived in their kingdom. They would probably want to know who I was and where I came from, so I took a quick moment to decide on what would be the right answers. All that I had known so far was that my name was just Rapunzel, since the last name was a little too hard for me to pronounce in the correct way.

I woke up in a strange box that was placed in one of the rooms from this castle, but it would probably take me forever just to find that room again. The room also featured a large portrait of the king and queen's late daughter, but before I got to take a look at it, my body was lifted off the floor. It wasn't until I had been facing the moon itself when my body stopped rising higher, and I heard a deep voice that belonged to an elderly man.

The voice told me I had nothing to fear because nobody was going to hurt me, and I would be a light in a dark time to come in the distant future. For all I knew, they would probably believe that I was crazy if I gave the entire story, and they would ask for me to leave and never come back. In the end, I chose to tell them my name, and my name only, but I hoped it would all be good from there, so I took a deep breath before stepping away from the stone pillar, and since they had their backs to me, I decided to get their attention by saying something.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, and Your Highness, but my name is Rapunzel, and I wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss." I told both of them.

To my surprise, neither of them even bothered to turn around and look at me, so I thought the reason was I hadn't been speaking loud enough.

"I'm so sorry about your daughter, and although I didn't really get to know her personally, I'm sure that she was a wonderful person." I said.

When I saw them continue to ignore me, I became a lot more confused, while wondering how two grown ups could actually choose to be rude. I figured that maybe they would both pay attention to me if I was in front of them, so I walked all the way to come to the other side of the table.

"In case you didn't hear me earlier, my name is Rapunzel, and I was hoping if you knew where my family was, or if there were any friends of mine living here in your kingdom, because I don't know where I'm supposed to be, so I'd appreciate it if you could help me."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the same time to see the king and queen keep talking to each other as if they didn't hear a word I said. That's when I started to get a lot more angry inside, but I still tried my best to calm myself down by taking a few deep breaths right away.

"I know that you two don't feel like talking to anyone right now, and I understand why, but if you would please give me a moment of your time."

When the response that I received was their ignorance I decided to take more drastic measures in getting noticed. With the help of a chair, I carefully got myself on top of the table, and deep down, I felt a little bad that I was doing this. Nevertheless, I was determined to have these people give me answers and I wouldn't leave until that happened.

"I'm sorry for having to stand on your table, but its really important for me to know how I got here and where my family is."

Still, the couple paid no attention to me whatsoever, and I started to believe if I needed help, I'd have to get it from others.

"You know what, fine, if both of you aren't going to talk to me, then I'll just find someone who will." I declared, loud and clear.

After saying that, I turned around to head for the front door and I was just about to open it when I remembered something. These people may have ignored me, but I still knew they lost their daughter, so I should at least give my condolences before I leave. I walked back to where they sat, and despite the fact they weren't giving me eye contact, I went ahead with what I wanted to say.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize to both of you for my behavior, I took things a little too far with trying to get your attention.

Even though you weren't paying attention to me, that didn't mean I had the right to stand on top of your dinner table.

You lost someone you loved, and I should've kept that in mind, so I'll show my sympathy by giving the two of you a hug."

I brought both of my arms out so that I would embrace the king and queen at once, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. My arms completely went through their bodies, which led to me falling with my face first on the carpeted floor. I didn't want to believe it, so when I got back up on my feet, I tried to touch the king and queen with my hands. Nothing had changed at all, since my hands kept passing right through them each time, and I realized something.

I was invisible all this time, which would explain why the couple didn't ever stop talking to look and listen to me They couldn't see me nor could they even hear me, and so I staggered away from the king and queen in total shock. If it would be that way with them, then what were the chances of it happening with other people I came across? Either way, there was no point for me to stay in this castle any longer and I ran to the front door and opened it.

Once I was finally outside, my eyes begun to get teary, and I didn't bother with stopping the tears from coming down my face. I constantly wiped them away so I could see where I was going, and to make sure I didn't bump into anything. There was still a lot of streets that I needed to walk across, so I wasn't out of the kingdom for good just yet. Along the way, I noticed with my sore eyes that this kingdom had bakeries, clothing shops, and bookstores.

For a moment, I wondered if maybe I would feel better if I tried on a new dress, or read a fairy tale, or even got to taste a few pastries, but I didn't believe any of these places would be open at this time of night, and I didn't want any more people walking right through me. I kept on running down the streets until I arrived at a very long bridge that led to a forest which was far off in the distance. Since I started to feel quite exhausted from all the running I've done, I thought it was better for me to just walk from now on.

During my walk, I got to enjoy a pretty view of the stars reflecting in the water on both sides of the bridge. This view caused me to wish that I had someone right now who could take me for a boat ride across the water. Sadly, I knew that wouldn't ever happen for me, due to the fact I was invisible, which meant I couldn't ask anyone. By the time I reached the end of the bridge, I stopped to think if whether it was a good idea to go into the forest.

The reason why I was hesitant is because I thought there might be scary animals, but what other choice did I have? I didn't want to stay in a kingdom full of people who couldn't see me or hear me, and would go right through me. With all that being thought out, I took a deep breath before I took more steps to go much deeper into the forest. At first, going through the woods didn't seem so bad, although I wished that I had a source of light to help me out.

However, I wasn't able to feel calm for too long when I suddenly heard the sounds coming from an owl and crickets. Hearing those noises caused me to run again, and I used my hands to cover my ears, so that I couldn't hear them. I eventually took a break to take off my shoes, considering they felt uncomfortable for me, and so I left them near a tree. Although it seemed kinda wrong to just leave the shoes behind, I didn't feel like bringing them back to the kingdom.

I had to admit they were really nice shoes, that still wasn't a good enough reason for me to wear them all the time. It was nice to feel the grass underneath my feet, and it was like the grass was tickling my toes with every step that I took. Eventually, I could hear a sound nearby, and at first, I thought it was just my feet touching the grass, but it wasn't that. This sound didn't seem to be made by an animal either, so I looked around to see where it could be coming from.

That's when I saw a trail of flowers on the ground and it went all the way to the spot where I left those shoes. I was truly at a loss of words and I wondered how so many flowers could suddenly appear like this in the forest. There was a idea in my head that it was the shoes, but it wasn't until I took them off that the flowers appeared. I began to believe it was my own two bare feet that were causing all of these flowers to pop up from the dirt.

So to prove whether that was true or not, I took a few more steps before turning my head to look at the ground. Another trail of fresh flowers grew out from the grass, and I looked closely to see they were a mix of pink and purple. I started to think of how wonderful it would be to make a garden for people to notice when they go through this forest. With that thought in my head, I ran around two nearby trees, and after, I saw circle of flowers surrounding both of them.

It was like I had been given some sort of magical power that I could use with my feet and I smiled to have smile on my face. Since there wouldn't be anyone out here at this time of night, and they couldn't be able to hear me anyway, I went back to running around the forest, but with no clear destination in mind, and while doing that, I cheered at the top of my lungs of how much fun this was for me. Despite the fact I was invisible, I was now feeling a lot better, so I didn't really care about that anymore.

After I've done so much running, I obviously decided to stop and take a few deep breaths to regain my energy. When I looked up to see all the flowers that I magically planted, I wondered how I even got this power in the first place. Just a couple of seconds passed by before I remembered being given a message from a deep voice while facing the moon. It was that I had nothing to fear, no one was going to hurt me, and I would be the light in a dark time to come in the distant future.

I didn't think there could actually be anyone on top of the moon, so I decided to use the nickname, 'man in the moon'. The two questions I now had in mind were what would happen in this 'dark time', and how would my power of creating flowers help? Suddenly, I was jolted when I heard a loud noise come from somewhere in the forest, and it really sounded like a neigh. I became unsure of whether or not I should search for the horse, but then I pondered if this animal would even see me.

The only reason why I ran away from that kingdom was so nobody else would go through me, so I didn't want that to happen again. From now on, I believed it would be better for me to keep my distance from any living person or creature that I saw. When I heard another neigh, I slowly took more steps through the woods to get closer to where the horse was. As I kept on walking, I couldn't help but think of what the horse would look like, as in what size and color it would be.

Would this horse have a color of brown or black and would it happen to be as small as a pony or be much bigger? The last thing that I thought about was if the horse was male or female, since I was curious to know every single thing. I figured that when I saw the horse, I would find out sooner or later, and I stopped as I finally got to see the animal. It was a large white horse, with a mane and tail that were both blonde, and he or she also had a brown saddle on their back.

A part of me felt tempted to go over to the horse so I could get to pat their neck, but I still preferred to keep my distance. Somehow, I believed the horse was male, and the more I watched him, the more it looked like he was waiting for something. . .or someone. He kept making a glance at one part of the forest, and then he would take a glimpse at another area. I highly doubted that someone would leave this horse in the middle of the woods and just forget about him.

Even if that was true, then it would've been rude for that person to wait until morning to come and get the horse. I really did feel sorry for him, since he seemed to be expecting somebody who never would wake up and find him here. When the horse looked in my direction, he let out a neigh that sounded like he was in a much better mood than before. From the moment that I saw this horse, it seemed as if he had been feeling sad for quite a while until I showed up.

I turned my head to see if the horse was looking at something that might have been behind me, but there was nothing. Right when I brought my head around to the white horse, I saw that he was still staring right at me with both of his eyes. Was it really possible that this slender animal could actually see me right now, and had been looking at me this whole time? There was only one way for me to find out, and that was to bring myself closer to the horse and risk having him go through me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I took more steps further toward the male horse, who stayed where he was. To my surprise, the horse didn't give a big, loud neigh to scare me off or run away as I got more and more close to him. I wasn't sure of how much time had passed, but I believed a few minutes went by before I now stood at the horse's right side. Using both of my eyes, I took a long look at the horse from his head to tail, then I raised one of my hands to touch the animal.

It was over the middle part of his back, and since I thought it was better to get this over with, I quickly brought down my hand. Obviously, I expected my hand to just go right through the horse's body, but that's not what happened this time. The palm of my hand was feeling warm and I opened my eyes to see that I had been touching the horse's soft skin. My eyes widened in disbelief, as if I couldn't believe it at all, so I blinked my eyes for a few times to know if this was real.

A big and wide smile soon came across my face when I realized that I was really touching an animal with my hand. I definitely felt like jumping up and down on the grass until my feet got tired, but I didn't want to scare the horse away, and I wondered if that would happen, considering that I had already walked over to the horse's side, and yet, he didn't even bother moving. Even though the horse couldn't talk like humans did, I wanted to have a conversation since he knew of my existence. I walked around to come in front of the horse, but not too close, because it was important to give him some space.

"Hello, I don't think that I've introduced myself, my name is Rapunzel, and do you have a name as well?" I asked.

The horse gave a nod before raising his head to reveal a name tag on the bridle that he had also been wearing.

"Oh, your name is Maximus," I said, while looking at the name tag before Maximus brought his head down to look at me.

"That's a great name for you, so anyway, I wanted to know something, did you wait in this spot until I got here?" I asked.

Maximus nodded while also having a frown on his face, which meant he had been in this forest for quite a long time.

"I'm sorry for not coming here right away, Maximus, it's just I woke up in a castle, and I thought that I belonged there, but it's actually the home of a king and queen, whose daughter passed away, and I tried to give my condolences, but they literally couldn't see or hear me. That's when I left not just the castle, but also the entire kingdom, since I didn't want to stay in a place where I was invisible, and at first, I wasn't so sure about going through the forest, since I believed there would be scary animals, but it's not like I had any other choice, right?"

Maximus only tilted his head in confusion as if he didn't know exactly how to respond to everything I just said to him. I felt like telling Maximus about my power of leaving flowers with my feet, but I wasn't sure of how he would react to it. Would the horse accept that this power was a part of me, or would he be terrified and not want to be around me anymore? I eventually came to the conclusion that if this horse was going to be my companion, then I couldn't keep any secrets from him.

"Maximus, there's something that I want to tell you, and even though I'm not sure you'll like it, I still think you deserve to know."

I waited for the horse to give any sort of reply to me, and when I saw Maximus nod his head, I went back to talking again.

"After I walked through this forest for a while, I decided to take my shoes off, and even though they were rather nice shoes, they didn't feel so comfortable for me to wear, and so I left them near a tree, since I didn't want to go all the way back to the kingdom and leave the shoes there.

Eventually, I heard a sound, and I turned around to see a trail of flowers that went to the same place where I left the shoes. I wondered how could all of these flowers just suddenly appear, and I walked a little further before I saw more flowers had grown. That's when I realized it was my feet, and I ran around the forest to make as many flowers as possible until I was exhausted. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down before I heard your voice, then I walked around for a while so I could find you."

Maximus stayed silent for a few seconds, and I assumed that he would start to slowly walk away until he moved closer to me. Unexpectedly, in what seemed to be display of affection, Maximus nuzzled his nose gently against the left cheek of my face. I took that as a sign that Maximus wasn't going to leave me, and he wasn't scared or even angry that I had this strange power. A huge wave of relief had come over me from knowing this, but the feeling soon changed when something else came to mind.

Where would me and Maximus happen to live, since it wouldn't be comfortable to have our home in the middle of the forest. Even though it seemed like a long shot, I thought of asking Maximus if he knew there was someplace where we could stay. I pulled myself away from Maximus because I wanted for us to be facing each other when I asked him my question.

"Maximus, it's okay if you don't know the answer to this, but I wanted to ask if there's a place somewhere closeby that you know about, and when I say that, I mean a place that could be a home for the two of us, because I don't think that it should have to be right here in this forest."

It wasn't too long before Maximus got himself down on the grass, and for a moment, I wondered why he just did that. Not much time passed until I realized that he was waiting for me to stand on top of him so he could take me somewhere. I did exactly what Maximus expected of me before he stood up on his hooves and started to walk through the woods. As much as it felt great to be riding him, I knew that if I didn't hang on, then I could fall off the horse and get hurt badly.

I grabbed the reins with both of my hands and I also made sure to have my back straight as Maximus kept on walking. Since it was nighttime, there wasn't really that much to see in the forest, so I just stayed facing what's in front of me. I decided to keep my mind focused on one thing during the ride, and that's what kind of place Maximus was taking us to. Would it be more like the houses that were in the kingdom I was in earlier, or would it be much different than them?

It may have been a lot to ask for, but whatever this place was, I wished that it would include a nice and comfortable bed. On second thought, I didn't want just a bed, but also a big kitchen so I could cook and bake anything I felt like making for myself. I was hoping that along with the kitchen, there would be a cookbook filled with lots of new and exciting recipes for me to try out. Thinking about this had gotten me more excited, but it would've been selfish of me to not think about what my friend should have.

Maximus should obviously get a stable, considering that he was a horse, and this stable only had to be big enough for him. I wasn't sure of what Maximus liked to eat, but whatever it was, I hoped there would be a plentiful amount at our destination. Speaking of our destination, I wondered if we were much getting closer or if it would take a lot more time before we reached it. Either way, I was still content that I had a companion who could actually see me, hear me, and wouldn't go right through me.

What I didn't notice this whole time was that the sun had begun to rise in the sky, which meant I could see a lot more in the forest. I could see the bark of every single tree trunk, as well as all the leaves that were connected to the branches from each tree I saw. Another thing I noticed was the sunlight shimmering through the trees, and eventually, I felt the warmth of it approach my face. This was a lot better than the forest looking very pitch-black, and now I didn't feel so scared at all like I had been a while ago.

I almost felt tempted to bring both of my arms out, but I still didn't want to risk falling off Maximus and getting myself hurt. All of a sudden, Maximus turned to face a huge wall of leaves, and before I could ask him why, he headed straight for it. I wanted to tell my horse to stop, but the wall was coming much closer, so I quickly brought up my arms to cover my face. Once again, emotions of fear and panic came over me, and I closed my eyes as I braced myself for the impact to the wall.

However, the only thing that I came in contact were the leaves, but I strongly doubted that they happened to be poisonous. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw that Maximus brought me into a cave, and I had to admit that I wasn't impressed. If this cold and dark cave was really supposed to be our new home, then I wouldn't mind living in the deep forest instead. Just when I was about to tell Maximus to turn around and go back, I noticed the cave had an opening on the opposite side.

I didn't need to tell Maximus to keep going, since he was already making his way and getting much closer to the opening. This wasn't a cave that we were in anymore, it was more like a tunnel, considering that a cave wouldn't have more than one entrance. I stopped thinking about the tunnel when the two of us emerged from it, because that's when we saw something truly marvelous. Before me and Maximus lay a valley with the ground covered in lush green foliage, and a waterfall glimmered in the sunlight as it tumbled down the rusty and red rocky walls surrounding the valley and splashed into a clean, fresh pond.

A sparkling, bright and blue stream burbled along a winding path amid fields of flowers, and in the middle of the valley, a tall tower reached toward the sky and since I was stunned by the valley's beauty and awed by this hidden world, I kept staring in astonishment as Maximus brought us further inside. I had been hoping that our home would look good, but I'd never imagined it would be this beautiful, and it was much better than a cave. There was no stable for Maximus anywhere in sight, but there wasn't enough room for one in the valley, so it seemed understandable.

It wasn't until we had reached the bottom of the tower when a question came to my mind: how was I going to get inside the tower? Although the tower did have a window, it was so high above me that I'd literally need to climb the tower so I could be able to reach it. Unless my friend Maximus had his own secret power to sprout wings and fly up to the window, then I wouldn't be in the tower anytime soon. However, it seemed that Maximus somehow read my mind when he brought me to the back of the tower, where I saw a door as an entrance.

It looked like somebody tried to cover up this entrance with bricks and mortar, and I wondered if I was the first person to discover this tower. The only thing that mattered to me right now was the fact there was an entrance I could go through, so I truly felt grateful for that. I thought it was important to let Maximus know that I was going inside the tower, so I carefully got off his back and moved to face him.

"Maximus, I'd like to thank you for bringing us to our home, and just so you know right away, I'm gonna take a look inside." I told him.

He nodded his head, which meant that he understood my decision, and Maximus walked over to area before lying down on the grass. Now that my friend was in a relaxed position, I turned around to open the door, which revealed none other than a staircase. I slowly walked up each step until I saw what looked like a trapdoor, so I pushed it a lot of time until the door was finally open. When I went into the tower, I noticed it was very dark, and that's because all of the window shutters had been closed shut.

I moved to the window and opened up the shutters, which gave more sunlight for the tower, but not enough for me to see everything inside of it. A few seconds passed before I saw a lever on a side of the wall, and I believed that if I pulled that lever, then more sunlight would come. There was just one problem, and that's how I was going to reach the lever, since it was at a level that I couldn't reach so easily. I could try climbing up the wall, but I didn't think that would work, and it would only end up with me hurting my hands and feet.

There wasn't any point in going through with an idea that wouldn't be successful, so I walked around and tried to think of a new plan. I had taken no more than a few steps in the tower when I caught sight of my own reflection in an oval sized mirror. The one thing that captured my attention the most was my hair, which didn't just have a golden blonde color, but it was long, and I mean really long, so if I had to guess, my hair probably had a length of seventy feet, and that's when a lot of questions came into my head about it.

Has my hair been this long the whole time, or did it happen to grow at a fast pace when I walked from the castle to the forest? Either way, it didn't seem like I would get an answer anytime soon, so I brought my attention to the lever, and suddenly, I got an idea. I gathered some of my hair and used it to create a rope, and I made a few swings before throwing it up high at the wall. Part of me was expecting that my rope of hair wouldn't reach the lever, but to my surprise, the rope fell over it successfully.

With a couple of tugs, I finally brought the lever down, which caused thick wooden shutters that covered the windows at the tower's peak to burst open. Every single part of the tower was now flooded with sunlight, and glittering specks of dust filled the air. On the main level, there was a small kitchen, along with a living room that featured a giant fireplace. I walked back to the mirror, since I could get a better look at myself with the tower having more light.

It wasn't long before I let out a gasp, but it wasn't because I thought that I looked ugly or anything. I happened to look very similar with the girl I saw from that portrait back in the castle from that kingdom. The two of us both had the same light freckles and rosy cheeks, as well as pink lips and green eyes. Was it actually possible that the princess who recently passed away had been a sister who I never got to meet and know?

After thinking about it for a while, I shook my head in disbelief, as I must have been jumping to conclusions. Even if it was true, it didn't matter now because the girl is deceased, and I couldn't find out from her parents either, due to the fact I was literally invisible to both of them, so there wasn't any point in going back to the kingdom, and I brought my attention back to the mirror. I took a long and hard look at myself from head to toe before I began thinking carefully of what I should do now.

If this tower was meant to be my home, then I don't believe that it would've managed to stay clean until I arrived. I searched around for a broom that I could use to sweep the floor until it became free of even a single speck of dust. By the time that I made it to the fire stack near the fireplace, I saw a flash of something green run across the room. I immediately topped sweeping to give a look around the room for this 'green thing', but it was nowhere to be seen. I was pretty sure that I hadn't been imagining it, so I leaned the broom against the wall before I began my search.

What was so weird about this thing was that it moved, and I wasn't aware of anything other than animals that could move on their own. When I got to the middle of the tower, I heard a small squeak, and that's when I started to guess of what animal could make that sound. It couldn't have been a mouse I saw, because I knew that this animal was green, and mice usually had the color of white, grey, or black. Another squeak came, and it was a little louder this time, so that meant I was getting more close to wherever this green creature was hiding.

I walked further towards the kitchen and eventually, I noticed a small figure behind the some of the ingredients on the right side of the oven. Being as quiet as I possibly could, I carefully got down on my knees and crawled over to the ingredients on the floor. Instead of waiting to hear a squeak or see another flash of green, I brought once of my hands over the ingredients.

"Listen, I'm not exactly sure what kind of animal you are, and I can tell that you're scared, but I promise that I'm not going to hurt you, so if you could hop on my hand, then we should be able to introduce ourselves properly, so can you please do that for me?" I asked sincerely.

Since I didn't have any other place to be right now, I was willing to wait as long as it took until this animal showed itself to me. Eventually, I felt something step onto the palm of my hand, and a smile came to my face from knowing this animal wasn't afraid. I raised my hand up and over the ingredients to find that this strange creature was a small, leaf-colored and scaled lizard.

It was a tiny thing, no bigger than a tea-cup, with little spikes down his back, four delicate two-toed feet and a tail which curled up behind him. I don't know why or how, but I just had this feeling that the lizard standing on my palm was male, so I didn't even bother asking. What I really wanted to know at the moment were two things, did this lizard have a name already and what kind of lizard was he?

"Now that wasn't too hard," I said, while getting back up on my feet. "My name's Rapunzel, so what's your name, or do you not have one?"

The lizard stayed silent for a moment before he turned around and pointed to the room upstairs, and I wasn't sure why he did that. I began to wonder if he wanted to show me his name, and there was something in the room that could be able to help him out.

"Do you want to show your name to me?" I asked, and the lizard gave his answer with a nod of his head while making a squeak.

He began to climb up my arm and I decided to wait on going anywhere until he was sitting comfortably on my left shoulder. I climbed up the staircase and drew the curtains back to walk into what most likely seemed to be none other than a bedroom. Of course, there was a four poster bed, along with a vanity that was on the left side of the bed and a vanity on the left side of it. Before I could walk around to take a closer look at this furniture, Pascal gave a squeak in my ear and I turned my head to face him.

"There's no need to be so loud, I'm right next to you, and we're now in the room, so where's this thing you're looking for?" I asked.

The lizard pointed to a large case on the floor, and I walked over to the case, then got down on both of my knees before I opened it. Inside the case was a container full of paintbrushes, along with six more filled with paint, and a palette to be used with the paints. When I brought my attention back to the lizard, I saw that he wasn't on my shoulder anymore, and was now coming down my arm. I didn't say a word as I watched the lizard dip his tail into one of the paint containers, and move to the wooden floor underneath my feet. He used his tail to write a few letters on the ground, and it wasn't until the lizard looked at me that I finally knew what his name was.

"So your name is Pascal, that's such a cute name, but there's one more thing I want to know, what kind of lizard are you?" I asked.

My eyes lit up with amazement as Pascal turned purple, the color of my dress before changing back to his natural color of green.

"Oh, you're a chameleon, so Pascal, I know that we've just met, but how would you like to stay here and be my friend?" I asked.

I thought it was much more polite to give Pascal a choice and have him decide instead of force him to live with me in the tower.

"I have a horse outside, his name is Maximus, and he could be your friend too, and I'm sure that living here would be a lot more fun than whatever place you came from, I could feed you, and play games with you, and you can even sleep in my bed. . ." I said, while making his choice a little easier.

I knew what Pascal's answer was to my question when he squeaked happily while jumping up and down at the same time.

"Great, and I promise that you'll love it here, Pascal, so how about we start off by cleaning your tail and getting rid of your name from the floor, since you only did that to show what your name was to me." I suggested, and Pascal replied by giving a nod of his head.

I brought out the palm of my hand and Pascal came on top on it before he climbed up my arm and went back to standing on my left shoulder. I stood up on my feet, turned around to go through the room's entrance, and went down the staircase to the kitchen sink.

"Pascal, you're never going to believe this, but I have a power to grow flowers, and I'll show it to you later today." I said.

I felt really confident that Pascal would enjoy seeing my 'flower power', and he wouldn't be scared of it just like Maximus.

Right now, I had a place to call home, two new friends, and a power to make a garden, I'm sure that was more than enough for me.


	4. Allies

Far away in the North Pole, an incredible fortress was nestled in a hidden corner of a massive ice canyon, and this fortress was enormous, crowded, busy, noisy, and it was the world's best-kept secret, and it was home to a man that children knew as Santa Claus. At his fortress, he was simply known as "Nicholas St. North", or just "North", and in one room, both his famous red jacket and matching cap with white trim hung on a coat hanger, as he used a pair of tongs to bring a large block of ice onto a stone work table. North put the tongs aside and he brought out a chainsaw to shear the ice block in about four quarters, causing bits of frozen water to fall onto the carpeted floor below, and what North planned on doing was make a few toy trains out of this ice, and a lot more after that.

He had a very good reason to be so busy at this time, because even though Christmas was just a couple of months away, his job was to deliver millions of toys to billions of kids across the globe, and he thought it was better to work early and not have any time wasted. It was only a few months ago that North, along with his fellow Guardians, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and their new inductee, Jack Frost, successfully defeated Pitch Black from trying to conquer the world with fear, and restored the faith from the children of the world. None of the Guardians believed that Pitch would ever return, especially from seeing his own Nightmare horses drag him back to his lair, and so all of them didn't feel a need to worry about the Boogeyman coming back, but unfortunately, that was about to change very soon. A group of three elves huddled in a doorway around a plate of sugar cookies which were meant for North.

"Still waiting for cookies!" North's deep, Russian accented voice boomed throughout the vast space of his workshop, reminding his elves that he was hungry for his favorite snack, and the elves lowered the cookies from their mouths, with their faces frozen in fear.

The elves scooted out of the way as North flopped back into his rolling chair and then reached out toward a scattered rack of work tools. North grabbed a miniature hammer out of the rack and delicately chiseled into the ice as he hummed along to fiery gypsy violin music. One of North's intense blue eyes magnified in a jeweler's eyepiece while he used his sculpting tool to cut more fine details into the ice. When the sculpture was finished, North took the frozen locomotive with both of his hands and placed it carefully on a curving ice track. The icy train roared to life, belching chilly vapor while picking up speed and chugging down the track, and two elves appeared with a plate of cookies.

"Ah, finally!" North shouted, as he grabbed a cookie from the plate and took a bite of it before leaning a little closer toward the ice track.

North chuckled as the train hit a loop, launched off a ramp into midair before jet engines sprouted and ignited, causing the train to lift off the track. Suddenly, the door burst open with a heavy bang and crashed into the flying train, which fell to the ground and slid across the floor in a million pieces.

A huge and hairy yeti flung himself into the room and this yeti had a look that was expression of worry and concern across his furry brow. North always preferred for his yetis to knock first before entering a room, but if they didn't, that usually meant something was wrong. He looked down at the broken toy while shaking his head and then he took a moment to collect himself before turning to face the yeti.

"Ah, my friend, what is the problem?" North asked, and the yeti let out a line of frantic grunts and groans. "What, the Globe?"

North leapt up from his chair and took out a huge scimitar from its sheath before walking past the yeti to head out into the Globe room. A sea of panicking elves parted while the bells on their hats jingled as North passed by with his huge boots stomping through the floor.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" North called out to the elves as he made his way to the Globe of Belief.

The Globe sat in the center of his fortress, and it was massive and covered with tiny bulbs of blazing light that blanketed every continent. North pushed his way past a couple of his yeti workers, and looked at the Globe carefully to look for anything that was out of the ordinary. The last time Pitch had returned, hundreds of lights went out before a blanket of swirling black sand shrouded the entire Globe in inky darkness, then formed a huge shadow which flashed across the floors and curving walls of North's fortress before disappearing and leaving a distant echo of laughter. North had been waiting cautiously for any of those things to happen, but the Globe simply kept rotating clockwise as it was supposed to be. The Guardian of Wonder let out a few hardy laughs and turned to his yeti workers, who all had a look of uneasiness on their furry faces.

"Nothing is wrong with the Globe, everything is in order, and sure, a few lights may go out, but that happens every day." North assured.

As North walked away, the group of yetis huffed and took a quick glimpse at the Globe before they all separated and went back to work. Once he was inside his office again, North closed the door behind him and had it also locked this time so he could have no interruptions.

"There is no reason for me or anyone else to be worried, we defeated Pitch, he is gone, and he is never coming back." North reassured.

North sat down on his rolling chair, put an ice block in front of him, and he was about to chisel the ice when he heard a loud noise. It wasn't Pitch's laughter at all, but the sound of grunts and groans from yetis mixed in with tiny bells ringing from the heads of elves. North tried to block out the sounds with his ears, but it didn't work as they got louder and louder as if his workers were in his office. Hearing all of this for half a minute caused North to jump off the chair, have the door unlocked, and run back out to the Globe room.

The Russian toymaker was surprised to see that there weren't any elves or yetis around at the same floor of the Workshop he was on. If it all had been some kind of prank, then there's no way that his workers could have done it, since nobody was even near his office. As much as North didn't want to admit it, he really saw no other reason other than Pitch being the one behind this disturbance. North went to the Globe's control panel then looked at a large emergency lever, but let out a sigh as he started at it for a while.

He twisted the lever's dial and pressed it down hard, which caused the Globe to glow with Northern Light energy, which lit up and zoomed up the axis shaft, toward the roof of the workshop and from the tallest spire of North's fortress, the Northern Lights radiated outward in every single direction possible. North began thinking of how he was going to explain to the other Guardians how Pitch was in the workshop without even being here. Would they really believe that Pitch had been able to create a racket of noisy elves and yetis, or would they simply consider it a joke? Pitch couldn't do this if he was still weak, so that had to mean he's gotten stronger over the past few months, but how was that possible?

The Nightmare King would have to gain believers to make that happen, and when North took a closer look at the Globe, his eyes widened. He clearly remembered when he looked at the Globe earlier, it was covered with millions of lights, but now, there wasn't that much anymore. If North had to take a wild guess, he would say that there must be thousands of lights still remaining on the Nerve Center of his workshop. Before he could keep thinking of how exactly Pitch could pull this off, North turned to see both Bunny and Tooth making their way to join him.

"So what happened here, mate?" Bunny asked, and North was surprised that he didn't hear any sarcasm or irritation from the rabbit's question.

"An uproar of elves and yetis, but what was strange about it is that there were no yetis or elves on this floor, so what about you?" North inquired.

"I was paintin' eggs in the Warren when all of a sudden, there was an earthquake, and I have to say, it did freak me out a little." Bunny replied.

"It's good to see that you are okay." North said, as he tried to be comforting by patting Bunny on the shoulder before turning to face Tooth.

"My fairies all flew out of the palace together, and at first, I thought it was Pitch's Nightmares, but I didn't see them anywhere." Tooth revealed.

"What happened to your fairies, Tooth, did they come back, or did you have to get out of the palace and search for them?" North asked concernedly.

"I followed them, but the fairies weren't heading off to anywhere in particular, and they all returned to the palace eventually." Tooth answered.

Although North was glad to know Bunny and Tooth weren't harmed from Pitch's stunts, he couldn't help but wonder what happened with Jack and Sandy, especially since neither of them have arrived yet, but North didn't believe that Pitch could have something that would leave Sandy or Jack badly injured or worse. His eyes caught sight of a biplane entering the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand, while one of the windows from above burst open.

From the window came a cold gust of wind that caused Bunny to ruffle his fur and Tooth to rub her feathery arms, but North didn't mind it one bit. Sandy descended from his self-made plane and floated to the ground, and as for Jack, he gracefully landed with his bare feet to the stone floor.

Usually, out of all the Guardians, it was Jack who was always late to the meetings, but North was willing to let it go and forget about it this time. Jack stuck one of his hands in his hoodie's pocket and leaned against his staff. "So, I'm guessing Pitch pulled a stunt on you guys too?" He asked.

"You would be correct, and I'll tell you what they were." North replied, before explaining to Jack and Sandy of what Pitch did to the rest of them.

"What Pitch did to me was very awful, he taunted me using the voice of the sister that I died saving before I was reborn." Jack told his friends.

He didn't think much of his own sister's voice after he brought Jamie's sister, Sophie, to her bedroom, considering Jack didn't have his memories, but now that he did, Jack felt that it was the worst thing to happen to him—Guardian or not, because what kind of brother was he to have forgotten his own sister? The frozen lake in Burgess sometimes haunted him, because some days he could see her, standing there with her hand outstretched.

Sometimes the excited shouts that Jack would hear from all those children changed into cries of fear, of mourning for an older brother. The loss of her one and only friend in the world, who meant the world to her and yet—yet the icy waters took him. Him, instead of her. His baby sister, gone with time and Jack hadn't even recognized her when he woke up that first day. He could have watched over her. He should have, but couldn't, and the guilt twisted like a rusty knife in his gut.

However, now was not the time for Jack to think about the sister he'd lost, but to focus on protecting the children that were still alive and healthy in the world. Jack's train of thoughts about his sister had come to a stop when he saw Sandy form glyphs above his head to show them what Pitch had done to him. With his Dreamsand, he formed dolphins and unicorns, as well as dinosaurs and manta rays before they all changed to become copies of Pitch's nightmare horses.

"Let me guess, you were spreading dreams for children when they started turning into nightmares, and you didn't see Pitch either?" North guessed.

Sandy made a thumbs up out of his Dreamsand to show that North was correct but he stopped from making another image when he noticed something. The moon had come into view through a window in the ceiling, and the moon's rays shined brightly, as it cascaded down the walls of the Globe Room. The last time this had happened, North and Bunny were arguing while Tooth was working, and Sandy had to literally shake an elf to get their attention.

History wouldn't have to repeat itself as the Guardians all turned to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrated on a particular spot on the stone floor. A soft smile formed on each of their faces—all except Jack, whose eyes went dull from the fact he wasn't given the chance to watch over his late sister.

"Manny!" North called, spreading his arms wide and grinning broadly. "It's been a while, old friend! Tell us, what is happening? What should we do?"

Everyone looked down at the center of the intense spot of moonlight, which ebbed away and left a dark spot, which resolved into a shadowed silhouette of Pitch. The shadow of Pitch was shown for ten seconds until it soon disappeared and the beam of moonlight grew brighter before shrinking to a thinner ray of light. It illuminated an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle, and the symbol rose out of the ground, revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"A new Guardian?" Toothiana asked, while turning her head and sharing a worried glance with Bunny. "So it's really that bad again?" She added in disbelief.

This gem was a tall, cerulean crystal that Jack had never seen before, and they all watched as the light from the moon danced across the glittering crystal, with lights blinding, and chasing away Jack's guilt if only for a few blissful seconds. The moon's light suddenly refracted through the beautiful gem, casting light all over the chamber, and the almost crystalline forms of three people above it. One was a young girl with a mass of curly hair and a bow in hand, another was a young man holding a saddle, and the last was another girl with long hair.

"I don't get it." Jack groused, while rubbing a hand down his face. "Who are they, and doesn't the chick with the bow even know what a brush is?"

North rubbed his beard before turning to look at his comrades. "If Pitch has become dangerous enough to warrant these three, I worry for our future." He nodded to Jack, his arm extending to the forms hovering before them. "Like you, they are Spirits of the Seasons. Merida Kegan of Summer, Hiccup Veles of—"

"Hiccup? Seriously?" Jack sarcastically cut in, and unamused, North stared at the white-haired boy until he shied away and nodded, seemingly placated.

"Hiccup Veles of Autumn, and Rapunzel Amaryllis of Spring. They travel the world and bring their own gifts to countries everywhere, children and adults alike—just as you do. You are the Guardians of the Seasons."

"What? No. That's wrong." Jack replied, as he frowned and stepped forward, while eyeing North suspiciously. "I'm a Guardian of Childhood." He added.

"Just as you were not so long ago, Jack, they are not seen." North explained, staring Jack down, with a meaningful look swirling in his eyes. "They have gone unseen for many centuries. They were made Guardians the same way you were."

So then they felt guilt, too. Did they remember? Or were they just as lost, just as alone—or maybe remembering was actually worse, watching those they love die and being unable to do anything about it. Jack sighed and clenched his fists at his sides, suddenly finding his bare feet below much more intriguing than North's penetrating stare.

"Hey, North, so whoever these people are, Spirit or Guardian or whatever, do they still remember their past lives?" Jack asked curiously.

"That is for you to find out when you go look for them, Jack, and once you locate them, you must bring all of them back here." North instructed.

"Wait a minute, I have to search for them," Jack asked. "Why can't you send out Bunny and a few yetis to get them, just like you did to get me?"

"They're meant to be your allies, Jack, not ours, and we're not able to control an element like you can do with ice and snow." North explained.

"If the Man in the Moon chose them to be Guardians and help us fight Pitch, then wouldn't it make sense to find them together?" Jack asked.

"They may be immortal like us, but they're teenagers just like you, so it's better for them to hear from someone who's similar." North replied.

Jack opened his mouth to argue with North again, but all that came out was a sigh, as the boy realized this conversation wouldn't go his way. Whether he liked it or not, Jack was going to suck it up and find these so-called allies all on his own and bring them all back to North's palace.

"Okay, fine, I'll go get them," Jack declared, then a broad smile quickly came upon North's face, as he was quite pleased to hear Jack say that.

"So do you know exactly where they are, North, or do I have to search the globe for who knows how long to find their locations?" Jack asked.

"I don't know their locations, Jack, but I do know a way that can help you find them and bring them back as soon as possible." North responded.

Before Jack could even ask North what his idea was, the tall man motioned for the boy to follow him to the elevator which had the resemblance of a Christmas ornament. The elevator took North and Jack down to the factory floor, and they both stayed quiet while making their way to North's office at the opposite end of the chamber. Jack had been to North's office in the past, so he knew it had shelves filled with toys, and there were also sketches and prototypes everywhere.

The last time Jack was in here, North had the door locked and he showed him a set of Russian nesting dolls while explaining his center of Wonder. It didn't seem like that would happen another time as North kept the office's door open and he walked over to a large cabinet backed up to the wall. One shelf held five matryoshka dolls, with one for each of the Guardians, and even though Jack kept his finished copy in his room upstairs, North preferred to hold onto all of the prototypes, but of course, not all of his prototypes were dolls, and North didn't bring Jack down here just to get a look at them this time.

North used a key to operate the cabinet's lock, and this particular shelf was smaller but longer than the rest and with stained glass obscuring the treasures inside. Jack heard a clunk as the lock fell away and dangled from the handle, and as North swung the cabinet doors open, Jack walked closer so he could get a better look. Lined up in front of him and North stood nine snow globes, with every one of the mystical items all mounted on a wire stand, so that way, they wouldn't fall off.

The cabinet wall behind the individual globes carried more stain glass, with each of an identical design with different colors, and screwed into the shelf under each globe rested a label with golden letters etched in Russian. Jack stood by and watched as he saw North take one of the globes out with his hand before going around his office to find a sack big enough for the globe, and once he found it, North put the globe inside of the red sack.

"With this globe, Jack, you'll use it to bring a new Guardian back here," North explained as he slung the sack over Jack's left shoulder, then he pulled out another globe from the cabinet. "You'll use this one to find them."

"Hold on, North, I have to say the name of a certain place to a globe to work, so how am I supposed to find these Guardians when I don't even know where they are?" Jack asked, while being curious to know North's answer.

"You don't have to actually know someone's destination or have been to the destination before, Jack, all you have to do is think of someone and the globe can will take you to where that person is at the moment." North explained.

Jack began to feel a lot more relieved to know that finding these three new Guardians wouldn't be so hard for him after all, and he gently took the globe from North's hand before thinking of which Guardian he should go find first. He wasn't too sure about the curly haired girl with the bow, so Jack decided to save her for last, and that left either the boy with the saddle or the long haired girl. The immortal teenager was smart enough to know people used saddles to ride animals, and usually, the animal was very big, no matter what kind of animal it was.

Jack decided the boy would be the second person he'll find, which meant the person he'll search for first would be the long haired girl, so Jack thought of Rapunzel. A picture appeared in the snow globe instantly, and Jack looked closely to see that it was a tower in a valley, and he believed the tower must be the girl's home.

"Well, North, I'll be back soon," Jack said, while facing the man, before he turned around to throw the globe to the floor, and a magical portal opened in front of him.

A warm breeze was coming from the snow globe's portal, and Jack walked closer until he was sucked in with a whoosh and he came out of hyperdrive at the tower. Obviously, it was the exact same tower Jack saw from the image that popped up in the snow globe, and he walked around for a moment so he could look at it. Jack's eyes widened as soon as he noticed a large white horse lying down on the grass, but Jack didn't have to worry, since it looked like the horse was sleeping.

He kept walking around the tower until he saw an open door, and Jack was torn of whether he should enter the tower through the door, or fly up to the window. The Winter Spirit couldn't come to a decision as he heard a sound, and everything he felt melted away at this sound, with the soft melody dancing out the tower and taking his frustration away. The guilt that typically ate at Jack ebbed away, and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to find the source of this odd melody that was soothing his soul.

Jack wanted to ask them how they sang like that and to beg them to never stop because he felt so free, but Jack realized this wasn't why he showed up here. He was supposed to find this Rapunzel character and bring her back to North's workshop, not stand around and listen to her singing, no matter how good it was. As the song echoed in his ears, Jack realized he was in the same boat with each of these new Guardians; they had all been taken before their time, given everything up and in exchange been left to wander alone for eternity.

Since he did have something in common with these new Spirits, the least Jack could do was not be so hard on them, because they all knew what it was like to live with loneliness and isolation and be given no answers for so long. Jack flew up to the tower's window, and he noticed a petite girl sat in the center of the room, and she honestly couldn't physically be any older than he was. She wore a swirl of colors, with pinks and purples blending with white, and vines twisting across her body and holding the flower petals in place like a dress.

This girl also had a lot of hair, which was in a braid that looked heavy, and it was as thick as her waist, and decorated with flowers all the way down to her ankles. She literally glowed like the sun, and suddenly, Jack knew that this was the girl he was looking for, this was Rapunzel, but wasn't that the name of some fairy tale princess?Even though she had her back to him, Jack wondered if Rapunzel actually knew that he was inside her tower at the moment or if she didn't bother to notice.

"I know you're there, Jack Frost, I could feel a chill in the air when you came to my window." Rapunzel said, as she stood up on her feet and turned around.

"I'm sorry, how do you know me?" Jack asked as he felt surprised that Rapunzel knew about him despite the fact he's never seen her until now or heard of her until recently.

"I do follow you as a Season, Jack," Rapunzel quipped, as a brown eyebrow raised with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Not to mention the others too."

Jack made a mental facepalm as he felt silly for even asking. Of course she knew about him—everyone seemed to know one another, except him. He'd never really met many of the other immortals besides the Guardians, having always stuck to his own business.

"Shot in the dark here…" Jack began, rubbing his hand up and through his hair. Now he missed her singing because the orange and black were swirling, and fighting for control of his heart. "But you're Rapunzel, right? Springtime and flowers?"

With her eyebrow raising higher, Rapunzel outright smirked at him. "Well, yeah. . .if you keep backtracking this way, you'll find Merida and then Hiccup. You know, the other Seasons."

Irritation flared inside of Jack, as well as intrigue—anyone who's willing to enter a snark contest with him caught his attention and impressed him fairly quickly. Jack cleared his throat and leaned into his staff, while bending one knee to get comfortable for the long explanation ahead. He hated having to repeat himself, but he knew he'd pretty much have to do it at least three times today.

"See, the Guardians of Childhood. . .well, I was with them for a while. But it looks like I'm actually supposed to team up with you and the others?" A bad taste formed in Jack's mouth and he scowled, with his eyes drifting from her. "The Moon called for the three of you. Pitch Black is rising again, and so I was sent to—"

"Okay." Rapunzel uttered, and Jack paused, with his mouth still open mid-explanation and his blue eyes wide. "I… wh-what now?" Shaking his head, his fingers ran through his white hair and he stared at her.

What the heck did she mean, okay? He hadn't even finished explaining why! "Come again?" Jack asked in disbelief, while being taken back that Rapunzel wasn't so reluctant to come with him and leave her tower.

"I'll go with you, Jack, but only on one condition," Rapunzel answered, and she took a single deep breath before saying her request. "Maximus and Pascal must both come with me."

"Sure, Rapunzel, but can you tell me who they are first?" Jack asked, as he started to believe that one of those names belonged to the white horse that he discovered outside earlier.

"Maximus is the horse who's outside, you've probably seen him already," Rapunzel revealed, before turning her head. "Pascal's a chameleon, and he's in here, but since he's able to change into different colors, it's not so easy to find him."

"Hey, Pascal, can you please come out?" Rapunzel asked, then she and Jack waited for a few seconds until a green chameleon came in their sight, which caused Jack's eyes to grow wide, but Rapunzel didn't notice as she picked up her friend.

"Pascal, there's somebody I want you to meet," Rapunzel said, as she placed Pascal onto her left shoulder, like she always did. "This is Jack Frost." She added, introducing the Winter Spirit.

"Hello, Pascal, it's nice to meet you," Jack said, trying to be polite, and he thought it would've become very awkward if he didn't bother to say something.

When the chameleon began squeaking, Jack had no idea if that was a good or bad thing, but he was sure Rapunzel could help to make things more clear.

"Uhh. . .Rapunzel, I'm not exactly an expert on your lizard's language, so could you tell me what he just said?" Jack asked, while starting to be impatient.

Jack recalled that he didn't come to this tower to strike up a conversation, he was here to bring Rapunzel back to North's palace as soon as possible. The fact Rapunzel and probably the other Seasons for that matter were given animal companions only made Jack's memories of loneliness feel worse. Still, now wasn't the right time for Jack to let his emotions get the best of him, and he didn't think there ever would be a right time for him do just that.

"Oh, nothing important, Pascal just wanted to know if you were my boyfriend." Rapunzel answered, and Jack could instantly feel both of his cheeks flush.

Jack couldn't believe that's what the chameleon wanted to know, despite the fact he and Rapunzel never had any contact with each other until now. All of a sudden, Rapunzel burst out laughing, and Jack went from being embarrassed to confused, as he wondered how Rapunzel could laugh about this.

"You don't have to look so red-faced, Jack, I'm just kidding!" Rapunzel revealed, and yet, Jack's face remained red, but not before he was embarrassed.

He was impressed that Rapunzel cleverly managed to pull a trick on him, since nobody else had been able to do the same when they were around Jack.

"Pascal was asking if you're really the same Jack Frost I've told him about." Rapunzel said, before she walked over to a trapdoor that led to a staircase.

"So, Jack, should we get going now?" Rapunzel asked, then a few seconds passed until Jack caught up with her and went down the stairs by her side.

Even though he could get himself out of the tower through the window, Jack believed if Rapunzel had a horse to travel, then she couldn't fly like him, but he didn't mind going down the stairs with her, and still, Jack thought it was too early to carry Rapunzel in his arms. Jack decided he liked Rapunzel. She reminded him of a kid in some ways. She chattered on and on about the things that excited her, and she acted like she was seeing everything for the first time. She was a breath of fresh air, her excitement and joy was contagious.

The winter spirit felt himself showing off a little bit for her, spreading his frost designs across the surrounding greenery and grinning when she cooed over how beautiful they were. He'd never admit to the other Guardians that he wasted this much time with a girl he'd just met. Rapunzel was definitely special. She was like a little lantern that chased the darkness away, chased away the guilt and left Jack actually feeling happy.

"I should have known that the Spirit of Spring would be so… well, springy." Jack's forte was definitely not puns, but Rapunzel had laughed at his poor joke anyway, flashing him an earnest smile.

It was then that Jack decided he liked her laugh, too. It wasn't some obnoxious guffaw, or like she was trying too hard. She really did just enjoy his company. Or maybe just anyone's company. As their bare feet met the grass, she turned to him with a shy smile, one that spoke volumes despite how small it really was. "I think we'll be great friends." His chest felt warm at the thought of a friend—he still felt the loneliness sometimes, even with the other Guardians. Every now and then, he would remember the feeling of someone walking through him, of being alone in the street, crying out for someone to recognize him. To see him.

"I think so too, Rapunzel." Jack replied genuinely, as he pulled the red sack off his shoulder. "Don't you have to wake up your horse, Max?" He reminded.

"Yes, Jack, thanks for reminding me," Rapunzel answered, as she walked over to the spot where Maximus was sleeping and woke him up by whistling.

"Hi, Maximus, sorry to wake you, but there's somewhere that we have to go, and before we do that, I want you to meet somebody." Rapunzel explained.

Right when he heard that, Jack put the red sack down on the grass below, but he did it carefully so the snow globe inside of it wouldn't accidentally shatter.

"This is Jack Frost." Rapunzel said, introducing her fellow immortal, who made sure to be standing up straight and facing the white horse for the whole time.

"Hey, Max, nice to finally meet you," Jack told the animal, as he believed that Rapunzel has talked a lot about him to the horse just like she did with Pascal.

Maximus made a neigh, and Jack assumed that was a happy neigh, since it had a friendly tone to it, and considering the horse also had a smile on his face. Now that he was on good terms with both of Rapunzel's friends, Jack picked up the red sack from off the ground and he slowly took the snow globe out of it.

"The North Pole." Jack said, while looking at the snow globe in his hand, and in practically no time, a picture of North's palace appeared in the snow globe.

Rapunzel had climbed up on Maximus while this happened, and they kept quiet and watched as Jack threw the snow globe to the ground, which caused a giant portal to open in front of them.

"All you have to do now is just head toward this portal, and you'll meet up with the other Guardians." Jack instructed. "I'll be right behind you." He added.

Rapunzel gave a nod of her head to Jack, who stood by as she rode Maximus a little more closer to the portal before they were sucked through the vortex. Jack made sure to have North's red sack slung over his shoulder, and he couldn't leave it behind since he needed it to carry a new supply of snow globes. He quickly followed Rapunzel and went into the portal before it closed up, and soon enough, Jack found himself back in the Globe room of North's palace.

"Welcome back, mate." Bunny said, greeting his fellow Guardian, as he lent out a hand for Jack and helped him get off the floor and stand up on his feet.

"Thanks, cottontail." Jack replied, and Bunny's expression quickly changed from a grin to a glare from hearing the nickname Jack continues to use for him.

Jack didn't bother to notice the look on the rabbit's face as he was already looking around for Rapunzel, and it didn't take a long time for Jack to find her. She was currently with Tooth and Sandy at the moment, presumably talking about her abilities as a Spirit or introducing her animal companions or both. As much as Jack wanted to talk with Rapunzel again, he knew it couldn't happen yet, because he still had to find the other two Spirits and bring them here.

"Hey, Bunny," Jack said, as he turned to face the Guardian of Hope. "Where's North?" He asked, since Jack couldn't spot the man anywhere nearby.

"I think he's still waitin' for you downstairs in his office." Bunny answered. "If I were you, I wouldn't want to keep his waitin' any longer." He advised.

Jack nodded his head in agreement and he took a glimpse at Rapunzel before flying down to the factory floor, and made his way to North's office by foot. Once he was inside, Jack instantly saw North holding a snow globe in each of his hands while having a frown on his face, obviously due to Jack's lateness.

"Jack, what took you so long? You were supposed to find Rapunzel and just bring her back." North said, as Jack took the red sack off from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, North, but Rapunzel loves to talk, and I didn't know she had a horse and a chameleon as her buddies. Did you know about them?" Jack asked.

"I only found out about the Spirits the same way you did when Manny showed them earlier, I had no idea they would have 'buddies'." North responded.

"Well, I noticed the Spirit of Autumn was holding a saddle, so he must ride an animal, even though Rapunzel's horse didn't have one." Jack mentioned.

"It's probably another horse, Jack," North assumed, while putting one snow globe on a table, then took his red sack from Jack and put the other inside.

"Yeah, North, maybe you're right." Jack replied, as he waited until North held out the red sack before reaching out and grabbing it from the man's hand.

North picked up the snow globe from off the table and put it onto the palm of Jack's hand, but not before Jack slung the red sack over his shoulder again.

"Remember, Jack, you have to find Hiccup and bring him to my workshop, and if he does have a horse, then the animal can come too." North instructed.

"Okay, I got it," Jack responded, as he held the snow globe in front of his face and thought of Hiccup, which led to a picture appearing in the snow globe.

To the boy's surprise, it wasn't a place like Rapunzel's tower, but a bright blue sky with clouds, which likely meant Hiccup hadn't been staying in one place. Unless it happened to be a horse with a pair of wings, then it didn't seem like Hiccup had a horse for a buddy, and Jack wondered of what animal it could be. Jack figured that he would find out eventually, but he wouldn't if he stood just thinking about it, so he threw the globe to the floor, causing a portal to open.

North watched as Jack only took a few steps near the portal before he was sucked in, and while this occurred, Jack held on to his staff as tight as possible. He finally emerged out of the portal into what definitely looked to be the exact same sky from the snow globe's picture, and Jack looked around for a bit. Right when Jack had begun to think it would be impossible to find Hiccup, he saw a black figure not so far off in the distance and Jack squinted his eyes.

It might have been his own mind playing a trick on him, but Jack could swear that a human was sitting on top of this black figure, so he flew closer to it. Jack's eyes widened as he realized the black figure was a dragon, and it was wearing a saddle, which obviously made riding the dragon more comfortable. The human was a teenage boy with brown hair, and he also wore some kind of vest over his light-green tunic and his feet were covered in brown fur boots.

Jack noticed that the boy's brown hair and any parts of his tunic which weren't covered by the vest had leaves of different colors spread all over them. Neither the boy nor his dragon were able to notice Jack, not only because he'd been flying behind them, but the pair had been flying at a rather fast pace.

Jack knew right away that this was the Spirit of Autumn, so now, all that Jack had to do was get their attention so they would slow down and hear him out. He wondered if just throwing a snowball could work, but the last thing Jack wanted was to get them both upset, so he tried to think of a better strategy.

Jack didn't want to risk possibly scaring Hiccup and his dragon by flying right in front of them, but however, he realized that he was running out of ideas. If Jack didn't return to North's Workshop with these two very soon, then North might probably show up and ask what's taking him so long.

Right when Jack was about to give up and wait for any of his fellow Guardians to appear, his eyes widened as an idea finally came to him. Using his staff, Jack tapped on the top and bottom of the dragon's right wing for a few times, which caused the dragon to come to a stop.

"Whoa, bud, what is it?" Hiccup asked concernedly, as he looked down at his dragon, who was now glancing over its right shoulder.

Hiccup just took this as a sign that he should look in the same direction his dragon was looking in, and that's when he saw him too.

"Ah, Jack Frost." Hiccup said, while his dragon flew around so that they were both facing Jack. "So tell me, what brings you here?"

Jack almost felt like asking how did Hiccup know who he was, but Jack decided to just get to the point and keep the conversation short.

"There's a place that I have to take both of you, but perhaps if we're on solid ground first, then I'd be happy to explain." Jack replied.

When Hiccup only raised an eyebrow in confusion, Jack suddenly became worried that Hiccup wouldn't agree to do what Jack suggested. Maybe it's possible that Hiccup was just surprised to see a fellow Spirit being so serious, especially one who looked young just like him. Luckily for Jack, there didn't seem to be a problem as Hiccup soon gave a nod, meaning he understood, before looking down at his dragon.

"C'mon, Toothless, we need to land somewhere," Hiccup informed, and then he looked back up to see Jack making a baffled expression.

"You have a dragon for a companion and yet, his name is 'Toothless'?" Jack asked. "I hope that you have a good reason for that name."

"Actually, I do," Hiccup answered, and he patted Toothless on his head twice. "Go on, bud, show Jack Frost how you got your name."

Toothless slowly opened up his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth to Jack for a few seconds before they quickly disappeared. Jack's eyes widened instantly from what he just saw, and before he could even ask for an explanation, Hiccup had already spoken up.

"He's got the ability to retract his teeth, and this trait makes him look toothless, hence why I chose that name for him." Hiccup explained.

"Huh, I guess that's a really good reason." Jack responded, and he watched as Toothless' teeth shot out from under the dragon's gums.

"So, Jack, you want to know more about Toothless, or do you still have something important that you have to tell both of us?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, right!" Jack exclaimed while his eyes widened, as he realized that he'd been wasting precious time. "Let's find a flat surface, shall we?"

Jack kept Toothless and Hiccup in his sight as the three of them flew high above the ocean but way below the clouds to search for dry land. Fortunately, it only took several minutes until the boy and his dragon had spotted an island with its size big enough for them to make a landing. Hiccup jumped off Toothless a few seconds after they reached a grass covered section of the island and it wasn't long before Jack joined them.

"Alright, Jack, we're on a flat surface; solid ground," Hiccup said, repeating Jack's words. "Now what's all this about taking us somewhere?"

With the Spirit of Autumn and his dragon both completely quiet, Jack did his best to explain and keep it short at the same time. He gave a brief description of the Guardians of Childhood and their purpose, as well as Pitch Black, the Man in the Moon, and also told them why they'd been invisible to others for such a long time. When Hiccup didn't say something right away, Jack assumed that he was merely taking some time to process all the information he was just told. During this moment, Hiccup's head was down with his eyes staring at his fur boots, while Toothless had already laid himself down on the grass.

"All these years, nobody's been able to see or hear me and Toothless because we're invisible, now that makes a lot of sense." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"That's not the only reason, Hiccup, it's that you've never had any believers, and those are people who believe in your existence." Jack explained.

"So if we, Rapunzel, and Merida join you and these Guardians to defeat Pitch, then people will start believing in us?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Yeah, and by the way, the Guardians are waiting for us to come back right now, so we don't have much time to stick around here." Jack reminded.

"I guess we can't keep them waiting any longer, can we?" Hiccup asked, and Jack couldn't really tell if Hiccup was being serious or sarcastic again.

Either way, Jack didn't bother thinking about it as he took North's red sack off his shoulder and used one hand to pull out another snow globe. Instead of saying it out loud, Jack simply thought of North's palace in his mind and it wasn't long before a picture of that destination appeared. Jack quickly threw the snow globe at the grass, causing it to shatter and open up a portal, while Toothless and Hiccup looked on in astonishment.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Hiccup said in awe, and it seemed like he read Jack's mind as he got himself back on Toothless and flew into the portal.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Jack replied, and he went into the portal, but not before making sure the red sack was closed and slinging it over his shoulder.

When he arrived in the Globe room again, it was Sandy who helped Jack get back on his feet this time, and Jack thanked him before searching for Hiccup. Unsurprisingly, Toothiana and all her fairies were excitedly checking out Toothless' retractable teeth, while Hiccup was talking with Rapunzel and Bunny.

As for North, he was nowhere nearby, but Jack instantly knew the man was still waiting in his office on the factory floor, and Jack flew down there. It seemed like North hadn't changed his expression while Jack was gone, since he had a deep frown while carrying a new snow globe in each hand.

"Yes, North, I know that I'm late, but I just didn't want to scare Hiccup and Toothless or get them upset and I was worried that the snow globe would fall in the ocean if I simply threw it in the air." Jack explained.

"First of all, Jack, I've thrown a snow globe in the air many times and they've always shattered; second, it's nice to know you wanted to approach Hiccup carefully, and finally, is 'Toothless' really his horse's name?" North asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a horse, North, it's a dragon, and if you go up to the Globe room, then you'll find why Hiccup decided on that name for him." Jack suggested.

"I think I'll do just that, Jack, since there's only one more Spirit you have to find, and then we can explain to all of them what's going on and give their memories to them." North responded.

Jack gave a nod in agreement before taking the red sack off his shoulder and holding it open so that North could put a snow globe inside to be used later. North placed the other snow globe in one of Jack's pale hands, but not before closing up the red sack and putting it around one of Jack's shoulders.

"Now, Jack, do I have to give another reminder of what you need to do, or can you still remember just fine?" North asked, which Jack to roll his eyes.

The Guardian of Fun shook his head, as he couldn't believe that North thought he needed to be told something that he'd already heard twice before.

"No thanks, North, I'm sure that I'll remember," Jack replied before he brought the snow globe up to his face and started to think of Merida.

A picture soon appeared in the snow globe, and Jack saw it was a forest, which probably meant that Merida had a horse for a companion. If that's the case, then hopefully, when Jack did meet Merida's horse, he or she would be just as polite and friendly like Rapunzel's horse. Just like he had done numerous times before, Jack threw the snow globe a short distance away to the floor, causing a portal to open up. Jack wasted no time at all in going through the portal, and he soon found himself in the same forest he saw from the snow globe's picture.

Right now, Jack was standing on the grass, but he felt he'd have a much better advantage of finding Merida if he was flying above the trees. A few minutes had passed with Jack flying over the forest before he started to not get his hopes up that he would find this new Spirit shortly. For all Jack knew, this would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, especially if Merida and her horse were in a spot that didn't stand out. Each and every tree looked exactly the same, plus Jack had no idea of what Merida looked like, despite knowing she had a lot of hair on her head.

Right when Jack was about to throw at least one of his hands up in despair, since he still held his staff, something strange had caught Jack's eye. He wasn't sure if it was only a figment of his imagination, but Jack could have sworn that he saw a fireball shoot up from under the trees below him. Jack believed that there was no reason to panic, considering this fireball didn't come anywhere near him, but nevertheless, Jack still wanted to find out who or what was the source. To give himself a much better chance of that happening, Jack kept his eyes focused on the exact same area from where he saw the fireball appear.

As more and more seconds went by, Jack had begun to assume that he was looking in the wrong direction and Jack almost turned his head until he caught sight of another fireball. Jack didn't hesitate to get much closer to the specific area where the fireball came from, and eventually, Jack could be able to hear a voice, even though he was still way up in the air. Since whoever had been talking didn't have any knowledge of Jack's presence or plans to meet up with him in the sky, Jack flew all the way down to the ground, then he walked closer to see who the voice belonged to. It happened to be a girl with long curly red hair, and she seemed to have an accent that Jack couldn't recognize, but in spite of that, it didn't take him so long to figure out that this girl was the Spirit of Summer.

Jack had always known that Summer was the warmest season, and fire was associated with it, but heat wasn't ever something that Jack liked to come close to. He remembered the time at North's palace before he was a Guardian when a bunch of yetis lit up ceremonial torches and swung them around in front of Jack. It seemed like Jack was right to have Merida be the last Spirit to find, and now he had to figure out how to get her attention without getting himself hurt badly. Luckily, Jack came up with an idea right away, but despite the fact it could possibly lead to Merida being upset with him, Jack didn't have another idea in mind.

Even though he noticed that there was a large black horse sitting nearby, Jack didn't consider the animal would be a problem and get in the way of his plan. Speaking of Jack's plan, it had begun to spring into action as he saw Merida form a fireball with her hands, but Jack waited until it got a little more bigger. Just when Merida was about to send her fireball into the sky, Jack used his staff to turn the fireball into a big ball of ice, which quickly fell to the ground. The Spirit of Winter couldn't help but laugh for a bit from the expression on Merida's face, which was a mix of shock and confusion, but it didn't stay that way forever as both of her hands slowly clenched into fists.

Obviously, Jack knew this didn't look good, and the only thing that he could think of doing at this point was show himself to Merida, so that's exactly what he did. For a moment, which felt like hours but only lasted seconds, Merida and Jack stood still and stared at each other, while her horse stayed right where it was. Jack wasn't sure of whether he should just say go right out and say something or take another step, since the look on Merida's face didn't change, which meant she could blow up at any moment, and not in a literal sense, but in a figurative one. When Jack saw Merida unclench her fists and then quickly bring her hands close to each other, Jack had begun to dread of what would be happening next. As a fireball started to form between the palms of Merida's hands, that's when Jack panicked and didn't hesitate to take a few steps closer, as he really believed it was time for one of them to talk before somebody got hurt, and so Jack began with an apology.

"Merida, please wait! I'm so sorry for freezing your fireball, and I swear that I wasn't trying to pull a prank on you. I know that sounds pretty ridiculous, since I'm Jack Frost and all, but I only wanted to get your attention without scaring you or getting you upset, but now it seems like I've failed, because you look very upset, and I'm not saying you shouldn't be upset, because you do have a good reason to be upset, and. . ."

Jack was about to keep on talking until he noticed that the expression on Merida's face was different now; she didn't have furrowed brows, she wasn't staring daggers with her eyes, and finally, her lips weren't pushed to make a pout of displeasure anymore. A smile had come onto Merida's face, and there was no longer a fireball forming between the girl's hands, but when Merida burst out laughing, Jack couldn't help but wonder of what exactly he did or said that was so funny to the red haired Spirit in front of him.

"Frost, ye really thought I would be so upset over a fireball bein' frozen? I've made tons of fireballs in the past, so it's really no big deal." Merida revealed.

Jack instantly let out a sigh of relief after hearing that and even though Merida had pulled a prank on him, Jack didn't see the point in being mad about it.

"Anyway, Frost, why are ye here?" Merida asked, since she was very curious to find out Jack's reason. "I'm sure it's not just because ye wanted to see me."

"Hey, who says that can't be the only reason?" Jack replied snarkily, to which Merida only raised an eyebrow, meaning she wasn't the slightest bit flattered.

Seeing the look on her Merida's face caused Jack to realize that he still had a mission to accomplish, and that mission was to bring Merida to North's palace.

"Okay, that's not the reason I'm here," Jack admitted, and then he took a few deep breaths before he went on to tell Merida everything that he told Hiccup.

Jack gave Merida a moment to process all of the information that he said to her, while a small part of him was worried that she would be forming fireballs again.

"You can bring your horse along, Hiccup and Rapunzel had companions too, and by the way, what's your horse's name?" Jack asked curiously.

"His name's Angus." Merida answered, and as much as Jack wanted to know why Merida chose that name, he knew there wasn't time for that.

"That's a good name, and Merida, I'm not telling you to come with me, but it's important to the other Guardians that you help them." Jack said.

Merida could obviously tell from the look on Jack's face that he was being sincere, and she could refuse to go with him, but she didn't really want to. For many years, all Merida has ever done is throw fireballs and ride her horse through the woods, but now, she was given a chance to do so much more than that. She was given a chance to be a part of something that actually needed her help, and Merida couldn't live with herself if people got hurt and she had been able to stop that from happening.

"Okay, Frost," Merida said before turning to face Jack, who was still very unsure of what her answer would be. "I'll go with you." She added.

A smile had quickly come onto Jack's face as he pulled North's red sack off his shoulder and put a hand inside the sack to take out the snow globe. As Jack was doing this, Merida went over to Angus and got him to stand on his four hooves before mounting the horse and rode over to Jack. She didn't get a chance to have a good look at the snow globe in Jack's hands, as he already threw it to the ground, causing a portal to open.

"After you, Red." Jack said with a playful smirk, which Merida returned briefly before riding Angus into the portal, with Jack following not far behind.

Now that he was back in the Globe Room, Jack had been expecting for somebody to help him get back on his feet, but to his surprise, nobody came. Not even one of North's yetis came by to lift Jack up, but since he didn't feel like waiting for them or anybody else, Jack got himself up in a few seconds. It didn't really take that long for Jack to see why he got no assistance; the other Spirits were busy engaged in conversation with one another. Rapunzel was talking with Merida, presumably about their hair or abilities, while their horses seemed to be getting along just fine at the moment.

Hiccup and Toothless simply stood aside and kept quiet, either because they had already introduced themselves or they didn't want to interrupt. As for the Guardians, they were nowhere to be seen, which was very strange, since Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were here in the Globe Room earlier. Perhaps all of them were down in North's office, and North was telling the others of how Jack was late bringing each of the Spirits to his palace. Jack decided that there wasn't a reason for him to wait and find out for himself, since the Spirits and their companions were getting well acquainted.

There were no more snow globes in the red sack, so Jack thought it was necessary to return it back to North and apologize for being late again. Instead of taking the elevator, Jack took the quicker route by flying down to the factory floor and he was in front of North's office in a few seconds. When he walked inside, Jack was astounded to see that North wasn't here, and there wasn't any sign of the other Guardians being here either. This seemed very strange, especially because Jack remembered North saying that he'd go up to the Globe Room and meet with the other Spirits.

After taking the red sack off his shoulder and placing it on a desk nearby, Jack tried to think of a reason why the other Guardians weren't here. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't come up with anything logical, and he began to fear that Pitch Black had kidnapped the Guardians while he was gone. Jack was almost tempted to run out of North's office, fly up to the Globe Room and tell this to the other Spirits when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"It's about time, Jack! For a moment, I actually thought you'd come back before we left, but I guess that I was asking for too much." North said.

When Jack turned around, he saw that Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were also with North too, and Jack didn't hesitate to give each of them a big hug.

"Whoa, Jack, we weren't gone for that long!" North exclaimed. "We're not mad at you either, since you show up late almost all the time." He added.

"Almost?" Bunny asked with an raised eyebrow, as he didn't really believe that was completely true, but he decided not to blow it out of proportion.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just for a moment, I really believed Pitch kidnapped all of you." Jack said, but not before pulling away to give them more space.

"Please, mate, like we'd ever let that happen." Bunny said confidently, then his smile dropped to a frown. "Although we failed in something else."

"What do you mean by that, Bunny, and where were you guys, anyway?" Jack asked, as he really wanted an answer for both of those questions.

"Don't you remember, Jack? I told you that we should give the Spirits their memories, so that's why we headed to Tooth's palace." North replied.

Jack gave himself a mental facepalm for not remembering what North said, but he was relieved to know why the other Guardians had been absent.

"Okay, so where's the tooth boxes?" Jack asked, and when a frown came on each Guardian's face, Jack knew that didn't mean good news at all.

"Wait a minute..." Jack said, before moving to face only Tooth. "Did Pitch take all your tooth boxes again, because we can get them back." He added.

"Well, that's the thing, Jack. None of my fairies were captured there, and neither were my tooth boxes. . .except for just three." Tooth responded.

Jack wondered why Pitch would take only three tooth boxes, when suddenly, Jack realized that he had brought three Spirits back to North's palace.

"No. . ." Jack whispered, as he ran a hand through his hair, while he refused to believe that it could have been true, but Tooth nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so," Tooth said, as she slowly came forward and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He took Hiccup's, Merida's, and Rapunzel's memories."


	5. Special

"I never thought I'd say this, guys, but it seems like Pitch has become a lot smarter than the last time when he tried to get rid of us." Jack said.

Everyone soon had furrowed brows and a frown on their face from what they just heard, but Jack held up one of his hands so that he'd explain.

"Just hear me out, Pitch has already managed to torment all of us and steal the memories for those Spirits without getting caught." Jack clarified.

The Guardians had to admit Jack did have a point, Pitch must have been putting his power of shadow and darkness to better use if they haven't seen him yet.

"I seriously doubt that Pitch will just show up here and give us back those tooth boxes, and it'd take forever to find his lair this time." Tooth replied.

"Not to mention that Jack's allies and their companions are still waiting at the Globe Room, so we have no time for a goose chase." North reminded.

"Well, if Jack was able to go through three centuries without his memories, then I'm sure those Spirits could wait for theirs a little longer." Bunny said.

Jack wasn't sure of whether to agree with Bunny on that; if the Spirits had their memories, they'd understand why the Man in the Moon chose them. Still, another argument with Bunny was the last thing that they needed right now, so the only thing Jack did was nod, showing that he understood. Since there wasn't a reason for them to stay in North's office any longer, the Guardians headed to the elevator, which took them up to the Globe Room. When the other Spirits saw the Guardians approaching, Hiccup and the girls brought their attention away from their each other and moved to face them.

"I assume that Jack has told each of you of why you needed to come here." North said, and he watched as all three Spirits give a nod of their head.

"Basically, he said that we all died from doing something great that we don't remember because the Man in the Moon took our memories as he brought us back to life, but now we're invisible, and the only way that can change is if we get children to believe in our existence." Hiccup responded.

Everyone stared blankly at Hiccup before the Guardians glared at Jack, as they actually believed that was the only thing Jack had said to his new allies.

"Wait, guys, Jack didn't say it exactly like that, I was just giving a quick summary," Hiccup explained, as he hoped that a fight wouldn't break out soon.

Jack sighed in relief as he watched the Guardians get rid of their angry stare out of the corner of his eye before mouthing a "thank you" towards Hiccup. The Spirit of Autumn nodded his head and smiled back, as he could already tell that Jack seemed to get in these situations with the Guardians often.

"There's one more thing that Jack hasn't told you. Pitch seems to be more smart this time because he now has your memories." North revealed.

Each of the Spirits widened their eyes from what they just heard, and this time, the Guardians were now practically staring daggers at North.

"Oh, c'mon, North, did ye have to tell them that so soon?" Bunny asked, while North shrugged his shoulders and wondered what he did wrong.

"Relax, Bunny, they were going to find out eventually, and besides, now they have another reason to help us defeat Pitch again." North replied.

"You do have a point there, North." Jack said, as he remembered agreeing to help the Guardians collect teeth after North promised they'd get his memories.

"Thank you, Jack," North responded, while facing the boy, and then he brought his attention back to the other Spirits, who didn't look surprised anymore.

"Couldn't ye guys have just got our memories while Jack was out findin' all of us?" Merida asked, and that's when each of the Guardians made a facepalm.

They realized that there wasn't a reason why all of them had to stay at North's workshop while somebody could have went to the Tooth palace and collected the tooth boxes that belonged to the Spirits. This meant it was absolutely crucial that they do their best to be smarter than Pitch, even though none of them had any idea of what Pitch's next move would be.

The last time Pitch returned, he didn't waste any time with his plan, as he took all of Tooth's fairies and tooth boxes, had Sandy disappear and destroyed all of Bunny's eggs, so if the Nightmare King hadn't done anything yet, then he was probably working on a much bigger plan. In the meantime, the only thing that the Guardians and the Spirits could do was make an effort to forge a bond with each other, so that way, they'd all be able to get along and work better as a team, just in case they ever come across Pitch or his Nightmares or perhaps both.

"Since we don't really know what Pitch is up to, or when he will be coming, we should put more focus on establishing a strong connection with one another, so we'll have each of us spend time with the Spirits," North declared before he turned to face the Spirits themselves.

"So, which one of the Guardians do you want to spend time with first?" North asked, and he didn't expect the Spirits to get together into a huddle.

The Guardians figured that it wouldn't have been fair for the Spirits to make a decision on which Guardian to choose without consulting each other first. Half of a minute had gone by before the Spirits finally came out of their huddle and went back to their previous position of standing beside one another.

"I'd like to spend time with Sandy, please," Rapunzel declared, but not before taking a few steps forward so the Guardians could give their attention.

"Well, Sandy, you heard the girl." North said, while looking at his fellow Guardian, who walked toward Rapunzel, as she crouched down to his level.

"So you're the Sandman, Bringer of Dreams?" Rapunzel asked, and Sandy replied with smile and a nod. "Ooooh, you are the most adorable thing!"

Sandy pretended to be embarrassed by giving an 'aw shucks' expression to Rapunzel as he brought a hand down and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, really! I could just kiss you!" Rapunzel exclaimed, and after he heard that, a pair of lips made of dreamsand appeared above Sandy's head.

"Uhh. . .Rapunzel?" North said, and this had caused the girl to look up at him. "Perhaps the two of you can be better acquainted somewhere else?"

"Of course, that sounds great." Rapunzel agreed, as she stood back up on her feet, while not noticing that Sandy had leaned in for a kiss, only to fall onto the room's carpeted floor.

Luckily for him, Rapunzel eventually looked down to find Sandy laying on his side, and she bent down to help the Guardian get back on his feet again.

"Sandy, why don't you take Rapunzel and her companions to your island and show them around?" Tooth suggested, and Sandy turned to gave a nod.

"Your home is an island?" Rapunzel asked, before she saw Sandy make a thumbs up with his dreamsand, and she started to wonder what it looked like.

"It's called 'the Island of the Sleepy Sands', and it's a huge desert island that was created when a shooting star fell to Earth. This star didn't sink or explode, it just became an island." North explained.

"That's incredible, but how will we get there, because neither of my companions are able to fly, and I don't want to leave them behind." Rapunzel replied.

Sandy closed his eyes as he tried to think of an idea, and once he had one, a light bulb appeared above his head and he started to form more dreamsand. When the Spirits and other Guardians saw that Sandy's new creation would be bigger than usual, they all stepped out of the way to give more room for it. Once it was finally done, they saw that Sandy's creation was none other than a airplane big enough to fit not just Sandy and Rapunzel, but also Maximus too.

"This is perfect," Rapunzel said in awe, as she took in the sight of Sandy's airplane until something came to mind. "How will we fly out of here?" She asked.

Suddenly, North's eyes widened as he had an idea before he walked over to the Globe's control panel and searched carefully for a button in particular. Once he finally found the button, North brought a hand down and pressed it with any hesitation, and a few seconds passed before a sound was made. Everyone looked around for a moment to find the source of this sound until they all looked up to see that the roof was coming apart with each window.

"Hey, North, I never knew your roof could do that." Jack said in astonishment, as he kept his eyes on the roof, which now revealed a blank white sky.

"Jack, there's a lot of things about my workshop you still don't know about." North revealed, before giving a playful wink to the immortal teenager.

Rapunzel eventually brought her attention away from the window so she could take her seat in Sandy's plane, and Maximus did the same thing. As for Sandy himself, he floated up and snuggled down into the airplane's cockpit, then he put on a pair of goggles before he started up the airplane.

"See you later, guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she waved to the Guardians and her fellow Spirits while Sandy flew his airplane out of North's workshop.

Once they were out of sight, North pressed another button on the control panel, which caused the roof and all of its windows to come back into place. When the workshop's roof was finally back to its normal state, North and the other Guardians returned to facing the Spirits, which were down to now two. Hiccup didn't say a word as Merida stepped forward, which obviously meant she'd be the next to give her decision on which Guardian to spend time with.

"Me and Angus would like to hang out with Bunny." Merida announced, and after he heard his name, Bunny didn't hesitate to bring himself closer.

"So, do ye want to hear how I managed to prank Jack?" Merida asked, and this question caused Bunny to smile and Jack to frown at the same time.

"I'd love to hear all about it in my Warren," Bunny replied, as he raised one of his furry feet. "Ye might wanna get on your horse for this." He added.

Even though Merida wanted to ask Bunny why that was necessary, she decided to believe there was a good reason, and quickly mounted her horse. As soon as she did that, Merida got to know why as Bunny tapped his foot on the floor twice, causing a large rabbit hole to open underneath them. Unlike Rapunzel, the Spirit of Summer didn't wave goodbye, most likely because she didn't have a chance, since her and Angus were already gone.

Hiccup and Toothless, along with North and Tooth had already taken a few steps back, so none of them wouldn't accidentally fall into the rabbit hole. When Bunny's rabbit hole finally closed up, a small flower came in it's place, and Hiccup noticed this as he carefully picked the flower from off the floor. Tooth couldn't help but bring a hand to her heart and bring the other to cover her mouth as Hiccup presented her the flower while giving a wide grin.

"Toothless and I want to spend time with you." Hiccup said, as he let Tooth take the flower from him. "So do we have to fly to your home?" He inquired.

"Yes, Hiccup, my palace is in Southeast Asia, but I'm sure the flight will be fun, we'll get to see a lot of cities and countries along the way." Tooth answered.

"I guess that's one of the perks when you collect teeth, right?" Hiccup asked, and Tooth gave a nod of her head. "Is it nice to have children believe in you?"

"It is, Hiccup, and I think you'll feel the same way when you're believed in." Tooth replied, and a smile had come on Hiccup's face from what he just heard.

Tooth turned her head to face North, but it seemed like her fellow Guardian had managed to read her mind, as she saw him already at the Globe's control panel. North pressed a button, and it was the same one that caused the roof's windows to magically disassemble, and Hiccup didn't waste any time with mounting his dragon.

"We'll be back soon, North." Tooth declared, before flying out of the roof with Toothless and Hiccup not far behind as they took off like a rocket into the sky.

When the Guardian of Memories, along with the Spirit of Autumn and his companion were nothing more than specks in the clouds, North pushed a button to have the windows of the roof's workshop assemble back together again.

"So, North, what do you hope will come from my so-called allies hanging out with the other Guardians, besides 'establishing a strong connection'." Jack inquired.

"What I hope will happen is for all your allies to realize they have something very special inside, and also to find their center along the way." North responded.

"That's going to be very hard this time, North, not only because Pitch already has their memories, but we don't know when or where he's coming." Jack reminded.

"I know, Jack, but the best thing that we can do right now is have everybody forge a better relationship instead of wait around for Pitch to come." North replied.

"You and I already have a good relationship, North, so what should we do until they come back, because I'd get easily bored just waiting for them." Jack said.

"How about you help me make toys for Christmas this year?" North suggested, and as soon as a smile came on Jack's face, he knew the boy's answer instantly.

North made his way into the ornament shaped elevator, but when he turned around, the Guardian caught a glimpse of Jack flying down to the factory floor. North wasn't too surprised with Jack going through his workshop this way, since Jack has been here so many times that he felt using the elevator was unnecessary. As the elevator started to go down, North couldn't help but wonder of how things were going between the rest of the Spirits and Guardians at the moment.

As much as Rapunzel was enjoying the flight in Sandy's airplane, she was a little surprised when Sandy had kept flying until they were high above the clouds. Rapunzel figured this was the only way for them to get to Sandy's island, and she noticed that the clouds below were golden just like the airplane she was in. She wondered if the island would like the same one that had the castle she woke up in, even though that was also the last time she had been to that island. Rapunzel didn't think she had any reason to return, since it was there that Rapunzel discovered she was invisible, and that wasn't a very good memory for her.

However, Rapunzel was glad to have Pascal and Maximus who could see and hear her, along with the other Spirits, their companions, and the Guardians too. She loved being able to spread Spring to different parts of the world, but Rapunzel couldn't help but imagine of what it would be like if children believed in her. It wasn't so hard to know why children loved each of the Guardians; North brought them Christmas presents, Tooth gave them coins as gifts for losing their teeth, Bunny left them Easter eggs, and Sandy gave them good dreams. Rapunzel began to believe that it would be great to have lots of girls ask if she could plant them a garden, or if they wanted to go for a ride with her on Maximus.

Rapunzel knew neither of those things will happen unless she helped the Guardians defeat Pitch, but not until she formed a better bond with each of the Guardians. Rapunzel tried to think of something that she and both of her companions could do with Sandy, since that was the whole point of going to his island right now. Maybe they could have a race around the island, or play a game of charades, with Sandy forming images above his head, or they could even do both of them. What Rapunzel didn't know was that Sandy had watched over the girl for her entire childhood, but she wasn't be able to find out due to Pitch having her memories.

Sandy always gave her good dreams every time he visited her, for that was his duty as a Guardian, but one day, he decided to meet her personally once he realized how badly she needed a friend. Their typical routine had been that Sandy would visit Rapunzel once the sun had come down, since he was so busy with carrying out his Guardian duties. However, people could still dream without Sandy for a few hours, whether they were children or adults, and sleeping wasn't impossible without his assistance. The tower Rapunzel lived in had always been Sandy's last stop during his work shift, and it wasn't much of a problem, since he could easily be able to send dreams to people in other parts of the world from there.

Every time Sandy visited Rapunzel, he would give her the best bedtime stories, even though he was mute. Sandy would weave golden sand through his fingers, creating magical glowing creations around her room. They would tell tales of brave and daring adventures out at sea, battling epic monsters. Rapunzel's entire bedroom would be covered in gold, painting a majestic and moving masterpiece that would set a sparkle in the young girl's eyes.

She had never seen any of the things Sandy told her about in his stories, but that was the point. Why would Rapunzel want to hear bedtime stories about towers? Rapunzel loved the stories so much because it felt like she could see the entire world in her own bedroom. It saddened Sandy to know that Rapunzel didn't remember any of it, so he felt really tempted to tell Rapunzel about their history. At the same time, he thought it would be much better for the girl to find out all on her own when she finally gets back her memories from Pitch's clutches. The Guardian would make sure to be right by Rapunzel's side when it happened, not only because Pitch was a powerful foe, but Rapunzel should most likely have backup from someone who's been in battle with Pitch in the past.

"Hey, Sandy, is that your island?" Rapunzel asked, interrupting Sandy's thoughts as he turned to see that Rapunzel was pointing to an island in particular.

When he turned his head to the front, Sandy formed a thumbs up with his dreamsand to show Rapunzel and both of her companions they've finally arrived. Sandy's island had long spiraling tendrils of land coming from the center, and in the center, there was a number of steep dunes, and Sandy decided to land his plane on one of them. Sandy floated out of the cockpit before opening up the airplane's door to let Rapunzel come down safely, and he stood aside as Maximus got himself out too.

"Thanks, Sandy," Rapunzel said while giving the Guardian a smile, then she took a moment to take in the sight of Sandy's island now that she was finally here.

Rapunzel also noticed that the golden sand underneath her feet felt very warm, it was like the kind of sand that you'd find at any beach on a hot summer day.

"Wow, Sandy, your sand feels really good under my toes," Rapunzel acknowledged, as she looked down at her bare feet before raising her head to face Sandy.

Even though they hadn't been here for long, Sandy had a big smile on his face, since he was happy to see Rapunzel already enjoying one thing about his home. Sandy wanted Rapunzel to enjoy a lot more than just his warm sand, so he floated high into the air and shot streams of dreamsand in every direction possible. Rapunzel gasped in awe as several groups of dolphins and manta rays were created from Sandy's dreamsand, and they all playfully floated above and around the Spirit. Rapunzel eventually brought her head down to notice that a creature was being formed from the dreamsand beneath her, and the girl's eyes widened as soon as it was all finished.

This creature wasn't any particular type of fish that Rapunzel had recently seen, but it was a horse that happened to be the same shape and size as Maximus. The white horse neighed in a happy tone as he saw this, even though the dreamsand creature was likely a unicorn, since it had a single straight horn projecting from its forehead. Sandy floated down from the sky to stand right beside Rapunzel and they watched as Maximus and the unicorn clip-clopped happily around each other in a circle for a few seconds. It made both the male Guardian and female Spirit so happy inside to see Maximus making a connection with the unicorn, but they were taken by surprise completely as the two horses took off galloping.

"I guess they're going for a race around the island." Rapunzel presumed, as she kept her eyes on Maximus and Sandy's unicorn until they were out of her sight.

"That's okay, because it's been a while since I've took Maximus out for a ride." Rapunzel revealed, but not before turning around and crouching down to Sandy.

"So, do you want to go for a race too?" Rapunzel asked, and a smile came to her face when Sandy formed the word "yes"with his dreamsand above his head.

Sandy gave a snap of his fingers and Rapunzel simply looked on as many strands of sand came together from the ground to form a glowing and golden cloud. As the Guardian floated on top of the cloud, Rapunzel realized that Sandy would be using it for their race, and she wondered if he'd make another one for her. When Sandy turned to face Rapunzel, he created a dolphin on his left side and a manta ray on his right side, but Rapunzel only squinted her eyes in confusion. Sandy believed that he needed to be a little specific for the girl, so with his dreamsand, he formed the words "which one", along with a big question mark too.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she finally understood what Sandy had just done; he was giving her a choice on which fish she would ride for their impending race. It made Rapunzel feel very good to know that Sandy respected her enough to let her make her own decisions, and this meant their relationship was already off to a good start. Since they weren't in a rush to leave and go anywhere else, Sandy didn't mind having Rapunzel take as much time as she wanted, and he could tell it was a hard choice for Rapunzel. The dolphin and the manta ray were both fascinating creatures, and Sandy could tell that Rapunzel had never seen either of them before until they arrived here at his island.

"I'll have to choose. . .that one," Rapunzel declared, while pointing at the dolphin. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Sandy. It was a little hard to choose." She added.

Sandy quickly held out his hands and shook his head, which told Rapunzel that an apology wasn't necessary, and he got to work on the fish Rapunzel decided on. Sandy used his dreamsand to create the dolphin, but he kept bringing more and more dreamsand to the fish until it was finally big enough for Rapunzel to mount. Rapunzel didn't waste any time in doing just that, as she grabbed onto the dolphin's fin with both of her hands, and then she brought her attention back to Sandy.

"I'm ready to go, Sandy," Rapunzel announced, and she turned her head slightly to look at a certain green chameleon. "Are you ready too, Pascal?" She asked.

Pascal gave a nod of his head, but Rapunzel could already see that the chameleon was prepared for the race, since Pascal was holding on to a part of her dress. It seemed like the chameleon really believed this race between Rapunzel and Sandy was going to be very fast, and he was right to trust his instincts on that. Sandy created a timer to come in front of them, and the timer started at the number ten, then it slowly went down a number, which raised the tension high. As soon as the timer reached zero, it changed to form the word "go", and that's exactly what Sandy and Rapunzel did, with Pascal hanging on to her for dear life.

"He actually thought ye were gonna burn him?" Bunny asked, as he tried his best not to laugh, but it was quite difficult, since he really enjoyed Merida's story.

"Ye should've seen the look on his face when he saw my fireball!" Merida exclaimed, before she imitated the look Jack had, with her eyes wide and mouth agape.

Merida had held off on telling this story to Bunny not just until they were out of his rabbit hole, but when she was off her horse and standing on her own two feet.

"I only wish that I was there to see it myself!" Bunny shouted in between chuckles, then he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as Merida did the same.

"So, this is yer Warren." Merida said, as she looked around the Warren's antechamber for a moment before facing Bunny again. "It's quite beautiful." She added.

"Thanks, lass, but this is only one part of it," Bunny replied, before turning slightly while still facing the Spirit. "How would ye like to see the rest of it?" He asked.

Merida smiled while nodding before her and Angus followed Bunny through one of his Warren's tunnels, and once they came out, Merida's eyes widened as she gasped in awe. She was now looking at a green meadow, with stone spires covered in moss and having multi-colored flowers on top of them, such as red and yellow.

"Wow, Bunny, this is incredible," Merida spoke softly, but just loud enough for Bunny to hear what she said. "So tell me, what is it ye do in this place, exactly?"

"I paint and decorate eggs before I send them out to every continent in the world for Easter every year, since they're little symbols of hope. "Bunny explained.

"Hope? What do ye mean?" Merida inquired, and even though she was already intrigued from what Bunny told her, she still wanted him to be more specific.

"Easter's about new beginnings and new life because the holiday happens in Springtime, a season in which the weather becomes warm, and flowers and food can be able to grow." Bunny clarified.

It all started to make a lot more sense for Merida, considering that Springtime always came after Winter, and that was a season in which nothing could be planted with snow, ice, and frost being everywhere. Merida could already tell that Bunny took great pride in Easter and its corresponding season just from the way he talked about them, so she knew it wasn't a good idea for her to make any sort of jokes.

"Are we goin' to paint eggs right now, Bunny?" Merida asked, and the rabbit gave his answer with a nod while smiling. "Okay, so where's the eggs?" She added.

"Right there." Bunny answered, as he motioned with to the stone spire, where thousands of unpainted eggs streamed down the side of it with their little legs.

Merida stood slack-jawed in the mist of it all, as she assumed they'd leave Bunny's Warren and find some chickens, she didn't expect to see eggs that could actually move on their own.

"Don't feel too embarrassed, lass, the other Guardians had the same look on their faces when they saw my googies for the first time too." Bunny revealed.

"Googies? Is that another word for eggs?" Merida inquired, and once again, Bunny smiled as he nodded his head, but not before picking up one of his eggs.

"Isn't it adorable?" Bunny asked, and Merida couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as she watched the egg stroll around on top of the palm of Bunny's furry hand.

"Well, lass, if we're gonna paint some eggs. . ." Bunny said, as he set the egg down and let it rejoin the herd. "Ye'll have to get on your horse first." He added.

"What? Ye don't want Angus to step on yer eggs and crush them, right?" Merida asked, as she wondered why Bunny would suggest something like that to her.

"Of course I don't want that, but I just thought that ye wouldn't want your legs to get tired from leading all the eggs around the Warren." Bunny responded.

Instead of saying a word, Merida only squinted her eyes in confusion, meaning she didn't understand at all, so Bunny knew that he had to be more specific.

"The flowers in the Warren have magic, so they can paint and decorate the eggs all on their own and ye don't even have to stop movin'." Bunny explained.

Now that she understood what Bunny was talking about, Merida gently padded Angus on the side so he could get down low enough for her to mount him.

"All ye have to do now is ride yer horse through the Warren, so ye'll paint half of the eggs and I'll paint the other half. How does that sound?" Bunny asked.

"That sounds good with me," Merida replied, and then she gently tapped Angus on the side with one foot and whistled to have the horse walk in a slow pace.

If this had been a forest like the one that Merida and Angus were in before Jack found them, then they would be going fast by now, but this wasn't a forest. The Warren wasn't only a place where Bunny worked very hard on his holiday, but it was also his home, so Merida wanted to respect that as much as possible. As the Clydesdale walked through the underground oasis, Merida took this time to look at the Warren some more, and she was still in awe of how beautiful it was.

There were many trees all across the Warren that had plants and flowers in them instead of leaves, and they were in the colors of bright pink and dark purple. Suddenly, Merida's attention on the Warren came to an abrupt stop as she heard a sound coming from behind, and so she turned around to find out the source. A huge mass of eggs was following Merida down a wide path, and she noticed flowers blooming on either side, and they blasted the eggs with color as they passed by.

Merida obviously became amazed as she saw this happening, and she had to admit it was a lot better than staying in one place and painting the eggs one by one. She also noticed that all the eggs were now coming in three different colors, and they were pink, yellow, and light blue, which were a good choice of colors for the holiday. After staring at the colored eggs for another minute, Merida returned to facing the front, since her head was getting a little tired from being turned for quite a while now. Even though she was now facing the front again, Merida could see even more eggs coming down various vine corkscrew-like shoots, which decorated the eggs with glitter and stripes.

"So, lass, are ye enjoyin' yerself?" A familiar voice asked, and when Merida turned around to find out who, she almost jolted to see Bunny walking right next to Angus.

"Yes I am, Bunny, and I know that I've said this already, but yer home is beautiful, and it's really neat how ye manage to get all of these eggs painted." Merida replied.

"Thanks, and sometimes, I like to hand-paint them myself, but only when my deadline isn't so close, and I don't want to keep the kids waitin' long." Bunny explained.

"So if yer Warren is underground, then where is it exactly? It can't obviously be under the North Pole, since that place doesn't have warm weather at all." Merida said.

"My Warren's located deep under the surface of the Australian Outback, and the reason why is because Australia happens to be my favorite country." Bunny revealed.

"I'm guessing that country's yer favorite because it has great weather in springtime, right?" Merida inquired, as she felt confident it was a good question to ask Bunny.

"That's right, lass, but there wasn't any great weather on Easter back in the year 1968, that's for sure." Bunny mentioned, before a frown slowly appeared on his face.

"What happened in the year 1968?" Merida asked curiously, and even though she could already tell Bunny didn't like to talk about it, she still wanted to find out more.

"Jack made a massive blizzard, causin' every single flower, plant and tree to be covered in snow, and that's why I held a grudge against him for so long." Bunny revealed.

"Did he ever apologize about doin' that?" Merida inquired. "I know that Jack loves doin' pranks, but he must have known about yer holiday and how important it is to ye."

"There's a reason why he did that. Jack wanted to be noticed because he was invisible for 300 years, which meant nobody could see or even hear him." Bunny explained.

"Jack never told me that when we met at the forest." Merida replied, as she never would've guessed that Jack had been through a long period of isolation and loneliness.

If Merida had known about that, then she probably wouldn't have gone through with her prank, even though she knew pranks were something that Jack liked to do often.

"It's not really something Jack likes to talk about, and he doesn't enjoy havin' people take pity on him because he believes that's what will always happen." Bunny replied.

All of a sudden, Merida started to wonder if the rest of the Guardians was there for Jack during those 300 years, because they must have known about him the whole time.

"What about ye and the other Guardians? I mean, all of ye had to know Jack was going through such a hard time, so did ye guys give him any support?" Merida inquired.

Bunny made a little gulp, as he felt sure that Merida wouldn't be happy at all with the answer he'll give to her, and her reaction would probably be fiery in a literal sense. He could only imagine what would be left of his Warren if that happened, but Bunny knew it wasn't right to lie, especially since he knew that Jack would tell her otherwise. Bunny decided it was best to just tell Merida the truth, since he really enjoyed her company, and so he didn't want to ruin things by lying about how he treated Jack in the past.

"To be honest with ye, lass, the other Guardians and I weren't really there for Jack, because we spent that time protecting children around the world." Bunny revealed.

Merida only stared blankly at Bunny for a moment, and he was worried his answer wasn't good enough, but before he had a chance to speak again, Merida went first.

"So the four of ye knew that nobody could see or hear Jack, and yet, ye didn't bother to take a break from protecting children to be a friend to him?" Merida asked.

Bunny could already tell from the tone in Merida's voice that she wasn't happy with what she just heard, but he thought it was good there wasn't any fireballs forming in either of her hands. Bunny didn't think it was such a good idea to change the subject now, since he told Merida too much, but Bunny was starting to regret bringing up the Blizzard of '68. He wondered if he could try to justify him and the other Guardians not being there for Jack, since there was a few good reasons why, so Bunny decided to do just that.

"Jack wasn't a Guardian for all those years, and Tooth and Sandy work every day, since she collects teeth and leaves gift, while he spreads dreams." Bunny reminded.

"Let me get this straight, if someone's not a Guardian or a child who needs to be protected, then you don't pay attention to them? Is that how it is?" Merida inquired.

Bunny was about to answer back right away when he realized that him and Merida were supposed to be forming a bond, and this argument wasn't helping them do that. This is exactly something that Pitch would want to happen, and he would definitely be enjoying it if he was somewhere watching, but he seemed to be smarter this time. Bunny thought it was best to put an end to this argument before him and his Warren both suffered fiery consequences, even though Merida wasn't forming a fireball yet.

"We shouldn't keep on fightin' like this, Merida, because it's exactly what Pitch would want us to do, so what do ye say we call a truce?" Bunny requested sincerely.

Merida took a moment to think about what Bunny just said, but not before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, since she's had an angry mood right now. She began to realize that the Guardian was right; this argument wasn't doing any good for either of them, and she didn't believe it would have a positive outcome. Even though there was a small part of Merida that wanted to continue their discussion about how the Guardians treated Jack, she thought that she'd heard enough. When Merida looked down, she saw that Bunny had one of his hands held out to her, as he was hoping that Merida would agree to the truce by shaking it with hers.

To the Guardian's delight, that's exactly what Merida did, and Bunny was even more relieved when he didn't feel any fire from her hand as she shook his own firmly. Bunny and Merida gave a genuine smile to each other while doing their handshake, but it was soon interrupted as they both heard a noise that wasn't so far away. They turned their heads and looked down to see that a bunch of eggs in different colors were jumping up and down, which caused them to feel a little bit confused. Eventually, the Spirit and Guardian realized it was probably because all the eggs must have witnessed their argument and and were now happy that they're on good terms.

"So, do ye want to see how I bring all the eggs to the children?" Bunny suggested, as he believed there's one more thing in the Warren he hadn't shown to Merida yet.

"Yes, Bunny, I'd love to see that." Merida answered, and with her still on Angus' back, she followed the rabbit as he led the way to the tunnels for the seven continents.

"We're almost there, Hiccup!" Tooth declared excitedly, before making a huge sigh of relief to see that there weren't any Nightmare horses flying out of her home.

"I'm guessing the reason you're glad is because Pitch isn't going to steal your fairies and tooth boxes again?" Hiccup asked, after being able to hear Tooth's sigh.

"Yes, Hiccup, that's right, but I'm so sorry that we didn't have your tooth box, and I should have gotten it from the moment I heard about you." Tooth responded.

"It's okay, Tooth, I'm really not that upset about it, and who knows, maybe I'll have a chance to get it from Pitch when he decides to show himself." Hiccup predicted.

"Let's just hope that when Pitch does show up, you and Toothless aren't on your own, because it's not ever a good idea to take on Pitch Black alone." Tooth replied.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Hiccup said, and as he turned away from Tooth, his eyes widened a little as he noticed they were flying right into a mountain.

"Hey, Tooth, if we want to get to your home, then we should probably fly around this mountain ahead, so that we don't get ourselves seriously hurt." Hiccup advised.

"Just so you know in advance, Hiccup, my palace isn't actually behind that mountain, it's inside the mountain." Tooth revealed, before flying past Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup only frowned and squinted his eyes in confusion as he wondered what Tooth meant by that until he saw the Guardian fly right through a crack in the mountain. Luckily, this crack happened to be wide enough for Hiccup and Toothless to fly through it, and that's what they did before following Tooth deep inside into the mountain. As soon they were much deeper inside, Hiccup's eyes widened once more as he now realized what Tooth meant when she said that her palace was inside the mountain. It was a vast chamber supported by pillars, but what Hiccup didn't know yet was that these pillars contained millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling.

Hiccup made sure to keep his eyes on Tooth for the whole time as they flew in the chamber so he didn't lose her, while Toothless did his best not to hit any of the pillars around them. As much as he loved flying, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to land somewhere, but it seemed like Tooth had read his mind as she was now hovering over a platform. This platform in particular had more than enough space for the Spirit and his dragon, so they didn't hesitate to land on it, but not too close to Tooth so that she wouldn't be jolted.

"So, this is your palace," Hiccup said, as he gazed at the scenery in awe, but not before he dismounted off from Toothless. "It looks really amazing." He complimented.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Tooth replied, since she was truly touched by what Hiccup just said to her, and this had made Tooth a little more happy he was here at her home.

"Hey, Tooth, I have a question I'd like to ask you, but only if you don't mind me asking," Hiccup informed, and he waited until Tooth nodded before asking the question.

"If you're the Tooth Fairy, then how exactly do you get your job done? I mean, I know that you collect children's teeth and leave them gifts, but how?" Hiccup inquired.

"It's simple, Hiccup. I send out my fairies to certain locations of the globe every night while I usually stay here so I can oversee all of their operations. Tooth explained.

"What about all the teeth that your fairies collect? If they bring all the teeth back here to your palace, then where do you keep all of it stored?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Tooth pointed to the ceiling with one hand, hoping that Hiccup would look up, and as soon as he had done just that with Toothless, she answered the boy's question.

"Attached to this rock ceiling are seven grand columns, and each represents a continent of Earth. Every column stores thousands of small compartments, which hold small golden boxes that can hold all the teeth that we collect every night." Tooth explained.

Since she had a good feeling of what Hiccup's next question would be, Tooth quickly flew up to the column for North America and came back with a single tooth box.

"This is what every tooth box looks like." Tooth said, before she carefully handed the tooth box in her hands over to Hiccup so that he could have a better look at it.

He saw that the tooth box was in the shape of a gold and shiny cylinder, and it had a flat, decorated surface with a few different colors and many shapes of diamonds.

"They can only be opened by myself, my fairies, or the owner of the teeth, who's the only person who can actually see the memories inside of them." Tooth revealed.

Hiccup quickly noticed that there was a picture of a child's face on one side of the tooth box, and when he turned it around, the same child's face was on the other side.

"Who does this tooth box belong to?" Hiccup inquired, as he looked closely to see that the picture featured a boy with his hair and eyes being the same color of brown.

"It belongs to Jack," Tooth answered, and this caused Hiccup to look up and face her with his eyes wide. "That's what he looked like before he was chosen." She added.

"You mean Jack had another life before he was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become a Guardian?" Hiccup asked, and instead of saying a word, Tooth just nodded.

"Not only Jack, but also you, Rapunzel, and Merida. Jack's already seen his memories, so that probably explains why Pitch didn't take them as well." Tooth answered.

"I'm guessing that it wasn't easy for Jack to get his memories back after Pitch took them, right?" Hiccup inquired, as he safely handed Jack's tooth box over to Tooth.

"It's a long story, Hiccup, but it doesn't look like we have anywhere else to go right now, so you might want to sit down and make yourself comfortable." Tooth replied.

Hiccup nodded his head before he got down on the platform's floor with his knees crossed, while Toothless laid right next to Hiccup and they waited for Tooth to speak. Even though Tooth didn't think that Jack would want Hiccup to know about this, Tooth didn't want to keep any secrets, especially since they were getting along so well. If North was brave enough to tell the Spirits that Pitch had their memories, then Tooth shouldn't be afraid to tell Hiccup of how Jack got his own memories from Pitch.

"This was before Jack officially became a Guardian, and we've just finished helping Bunny prepare Easter at his Warren. All the eggs were painted and heading to each continent. We only had one thing left to do, and that was to bring Sophie Bennett home, and before you ask, Sophie's the sister of Jamie Bennett, who happens to be Jack's first believer. Long story short, since Pitch had taken all of my fairies, we had to collect the teeth ourselves, but when all of us got to Jamie and Sophie's house, we caused so much noise that Jamie and his dog, Abby, woke up. Jack wanted to have a little fun with Bunny at that moment, so he set off Jamie's alarm clock, which caused Abby to attack Bunny and make him jump around the room.

Sandy tried to put Jamie and Abby to sleep with his dreamsand, but he ended up hitting everybody except himself, Jack, and Jamie, who he eventually did put to sleep. While the rest of us were fast asleep, Jack and Sandy noticed that some of Pitch's nightmare creatures were outside the window and so they went out to fight them off. Just so you know, Pitch had been able to make those nightmare creatures with Sandy's dreamsand, and Pitch used these creatures to give the children bad nightmares. Anyway, after Jack and Sandy left the house, Sophie sneaked into Jamie's room and got her hands one of North's snow globes which opened a portal to Bunny's Warren.

So that explains how Sophie was at the Warren, and after Jack brought her back home, he started to hear a voice, which belonged to the sister he had when he was human. Jack obviously didn't know about this because he didn't have his memories at the time, and since the voice was calling out only his name, he flew around Burgess and tried to find out where it was coming from. By the way, Burgess is the name of the town where Jamie and Sophie live, so anyway, it wasn't long before Jack saw that the voice came from a hole in the ground which was covered by a broken, rotted old bed. Jack broke the bed with his staff so he could be able to jump into the hole underneath it, and that's exactly what he did, with Baby Tooth following close behind him.

Since I'm sure you want to know, Baby Tooth is the name Jack gave to the mini fairy that he rescued from Pitch's nightmares, and they've been practically inseparable ever since that happened. The two of them went into the hole and through a tunnel until they were inside a huge underground cavern, which Jack eventually realized was none other than Pitch's lair. All of my fairies were locked up in cages that hung from the ceiling, and all of the tooth boxes were stacked up in a huge pile like pirate treasure in the center of the room. Jack flew up to the cages immediately, but when he heard his sister's voice again, he forgot all about the fairies and went down to the pile of tooth boxes to find his own.

As Jack searched through the tooth boxes, Pitch's lair had suddenly become much darker than it was already was, and it wasn't long before Pitch finally showed himself. He began to break Jack down talking about his fears, how he wasn't accepted with me and the other Guardians, and how he would never became a Guardian himself. While this was all happening, Pitch's nightmares were attacking the tunnels of Bunny's Warren by smashing each egg and crushing every basket they had in their sight. By the time that they were finished, Pitch had given Jack his tooth box and disappeared, and that's when Jack realized that he forgot all about Baby Tooth and left her.

Jack figured out what had just happened in the Warren when he saw thousands of broken egg shells in one of the tunnels, which was the one that would've led the eggs to Europe. After I saw Jack holding his tooth box and noticed that Baby Tooth was missing, me and the other Guardians believed Jack had betrayed us to get his memories back. Since his holiday was ruined and he was already losing believers, Bunny was deeply upset, so he told Jack that we never should have trusted him and he had to leave. So, there you go, that's how Jack finally got his memories, and to this day, after Jack told us what really happened back then, we still feel awful of how we treated him."

Once she was finally done with telling the story, the first thing that Tooth did was take a deep breath, which she felt was absolutely necessary after talking for a while.

"First of all, Hiccup, I want to thank you for not interrupting me, and second, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Jack that I told you all of this." Tooth requested.

"Of course, Tooth, and thanks for taking the time to tell me everything, but I think you shouldn't still feel so bad, because it's all in the past now." Hiccup suggested.

"I know, Hiccup, but still, we shouldn't have been so harsh with him, considering that he went through so many years of isolation and loneliness." Tooth mentioned.

Before Hiccup could answer back to her, Tooth had already flown to North America's column and placed Jack's tooth box in the exact same spot where she found it. Hiccup didn't see any reason why he still had to be sitting down on the platform's floor, since Tooth had finished telling the story to him, so he got back up on his feet. Toothless had done the same thing as he got up on all fours, and by the dragon did that, Tooth was hovering right in front of them, which left Hiccup feeling jolted.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you, Hiccup!" Tooth exclaimed, as she started to think that she should have at least said something before flying over to him and Toothless.

"It's okay, Tooth, you did nothing wrong, and besides, I should have known you'd be coming from hearing your wings, but thanks for the apology." Hiccup responded.

Tooth let out a sigh of relief from knowing that Hiccup wasn't upset with her, and she quickly started thinking of what else she could show him while he was still here. She's already told Hiccup about her palace having a column for each continent of the world, not to mention personally showing him what every tooth box looks like. All of a sudden, Tooth's eyes widened as an idea came in her head at the same time, and she didn't waste any time in telling Hiccup so that he'd know about it too.

"Hey, Hiccup, do you and Toothless want to see my mural?" Tooth asked, as she felt confident that the mural was in perfect condition, with no part of it disintegrated.

"Sure, Tooth, but where is it?" Hiccup inquired, while starting to wonder what her mural looked like, but he was very certain that it was beautiful just like her palace.

"The mural's down in the lagoon of my palace, which means we have to fly to get there, but it won't be a problem for you since you have Toothless." Tooth answered.

"You're right, Tooth, it'll be no problem at all," Hiccup agreed, before mounting Toothless and securing himself to the dragon's saddle. "We're ready when you are."

A smile appeared on Tooth's face before she headed for the lagoon below, and she quickly glanced back to see Hiccup and Toothless already following not far behind her.

Since Jack and North had been busy making Christmas toys together in the factory floor of the man's workshop, they weren't able to notice what recently happened with the Globe of Belief. Several lights had just gone out, and unfortunately, none of the yetis were able to inform North about this since all of them were already occupied with him in the workshop. Usually, this wouldn't be an issue, but it'd definitely be one for Jack once he knew, because each of those snuffed lights had belonged to Jamie Bennett, along with his younger sister, Sophie, and all of his best friends.


	6. Search

"Wow, these sculptures look amazing, North!" Jack exclaimed as he looked each of the ice sculptures they made together over the past few hours in the man's workshop.

Just recently, Jack and North created an ice sculpture of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World for fun, and they were able to do this with a book found in North's library.

"Yes, they do, Jack," North replied while nodding his head in agreement before putting his sculpting tools down on a nearby table. "I think it's time for a break." He added.

"I don't know about you, North, but I really hope that my "allies" are getting along just fine with the other Guardians. It's been a while since they all left." Jack reminded.

"It probably means that each of your allies enjoy their time in Guardian's home so much, they don't want to leave so soon, and that is a good thing, Jack." North assured.

"Well, if they're all having a good time right now, then I shouldn't worry too much about them, and I don't have to leave and check to see how they're doing?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, you shouldn't worry and you don't need to check on them. If they saw Pitch, then I'm sure they would've come back right away and told us." North reassured.

Jack didn't know why he should be worried about the other Spirits, since each one was with a Guardian and companions that had literally been at their side for centuries. If they were going to be away for a little longer, then Jack thought he could take some time to visit Burgess and see a certain friend, who was also his very first believer. Jack wondered if North wouldn't mind it so much if he brought Jamie, along with both his sister and friends back here to the Guardian's workshop and show them around.

"Hey, North?" Jack said, and he waited until the man was facing him before speaking again. "Would you mind I brought Jamie, Sophie, and all his friends here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jack. The other Guardians and Spirits could return at any moment, and we're already so busy getting ready for Christmas." North replied.

"You did say they wouldn't come back so soon, but even if they did, it could give Jamie, Sophie, and all his friends a chance to become their first believers." Jack suggested.

North had to admit it was a good idea, since it'd be a good opportunity for Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel to meet new people that weren't the Guardians or their helpers. Even though North could bring up the excuse that all those kids from Burgess were still in school, he remembered that there was no school when it was the summertime. The Guardian also recalled Jack asking him of when was the last time he hung out with kids, so North started to think if now would be a good time for him to do just that.

"Alright, Jack, you can bring them here," North said before he walked over to a familiar cabinet. "You're going to need one of these to help you out with that." He added.

Jack easily noticed it was the exact same cabinet North used to obscure his snow globes, and right now, there were only six left, since Jack had already used three of them.

"Of course." Jack responded as he nodded in agreement, then walked over to pick up the red sack from off the desk he left it earlier. "I'm going to need this too." He added.

"That's right, Jack." North said, but not turning his head around to see Jack holding up the red sack in one of his hands as the immortal teen took a few steps toward him.

"Just so you know what my plan is in advance, I figure that I'll fly to Burgess, see Jamie for a bit, and then bring him, Sophie, and all of his friends here." Jack explained.

"Thank you for telling me, Jack." North answered kindly, as he took one snow globe carefully out from the cabinet using one hand, then he closed it shut with the other.

North stood up on his feet before turning around with the snow globe in his hand, while Jack quickly opened up the red sack so North could put the snow globe inside of it.

"Thanks, North, and I promise that I'll bring this back." Jack said, as he held up the red sack before slinging it over his left shoulder, then he turned and left North's office.

Jack could barely contain his excitement as he flew to Burgess, as he thought of all the things the kids could get to do in North's workshop once he brought them there. The Burgess kids would not only get to build toys and make cookies with North's elves and yetis, but also spend time with the other Guardians and the rest of the Spirits. Jack felt positive that the Bennett siblings and Jamie's friends would love to meet the companions of each Spirit, and see the powers that the Man in the Moon had given them.

As soon as the Pennsylvanian town came into view, Jack decided to head for Jamie and Sophie's house first, since it was their home that he always visited every time he arrived. When he became much closer to Burgess, the smile on Jack's face soon started to be replaced with a frown as he got a better look of what was happening through the streets. Several large groups made up of people both young and old were searching different parts of the town, while lots of other citizens were putting up flyers on all the light poles.

Jack had never seen the town like this before, and he definitely wanted to get answers about why this was happening, so he decided visiting Jamie could be delayed for a bit. Since none of the adults in Burgess could see or hear him, Jack thought he'll be able to understand what's going on a lot better if he got a closer look at some of those flyers. With the help of the wind, Jack flew down safely to one area in the town where the flyers had been put up, and his eyes widened as soon as he looked at them more closely. The flyers featured a picture of either Jamie or Sophie or each of his five friends, with the phrase "missing child" at the top, information about them, and a phone number at the bottom.

"Oh, no." Jack whispered, as he knew the kids wouldn't just run away, and it didn't take him too long to think of a good reason for why they'd be missing all of a sudden.

Pitch must have taken them, and it would make sense, considering he was a master of hiding in the shadows and he'd have enough time to do it without getting caught. It didn't take that long for Jack to start feeling awful that he hadn't been here in Burgess, since he might have been able to stop Pitch from taking Jamie and the other kids. Even though Jack did have a good reason for why he wasn't in Burgess sooner, which was finding the other Spirits and bringing them to North's workshop, it still didn't make him feel any better. North and the other Guardians, as well as the other three Spirits all needed to know about this right away, so that a search party could be arranged as quickly as possible.

Jack was about to leap into the wind and fly off to North's workshop when he remembered that he still hadn't used North's snow globe, so Jack took it out of the red sack. Since he figured it would've been disappointing to not actually use the snow globe after having it with him for a while, Jack held up the snow globe and thought of North's workshop. Once a picture of his fellow Guardian's home appeared in the snow globe, Jack threw it to the ground, causing the snow globe to smash and open up a magical portal. Jack didn't waste any time as he went into the portal, and only a few seconds had passed before he came out of it, and he was now on the floor of North's Globe room.

"Jack?" A familiar voice said, and Jack looked up to see North, who had just come out of a room, and walked toward him. "Where are Jamie and the other kids?" He asked.

"They weren't there, North," Jack responded, as he quickly got back up on his bare feet. "People in town's looking for them, and there's even flyers everywhere!" He added.

"So. . .all the kids are missing?" North asked, and Jack almost felt like making a facepalm right then and there, but instead, he just nodded his head and continued talking.

"Yes, North, they're missing, and I know exactly how it happened, Pitch took them, and he must have done it while I was out there finding the other Spirits." Jack explained.

As soon as the name "Pitch" had come into his ear, North's eyes widened as he stood completely still for a moment, while Jack wondered what the man was going to do next. It seemed like North had read Jack's mind as he suddenly opened his eyes and walked over to the Globe's control panel, then he looked down at the large emergency lever. Just like he'd done many hours ago, North twisted the lever's dial and pressed it down hard, causing the Globe to glow a beam of light, which shone out through the roof and out into the world.

"Everyone will soon be here, Jack," North said, as he put a hand on the immortal teen's shoulder. "Once they have all arrived, we'll arrange for a search party." He added.

"That's great. . .thanks, North," Jack replied, as he tried his best to believe that Jamie and the other kids were completely fine and Pitch hadn't done anything to them.

"It's not your fault they were taken, Jack, and you shouldn't blame yourself. It's thanks to you that we'll have a lot more help to find those kids too." North encouraged.

Even though it made Jack feel a little better to hear this from North, he still felt bad for not being in Burgess and having a chance to stop Pitch from taking all those kids.

"If you don't mind, North, I'm just going to wait right here until everyone else gets back, but I'm sure that you're going to do the same thing as me, right?" Jack asked.

"Usually, I'd get the elves and yetis to have cookies and eggnog out, but not this time, since our fellow Guardians and your allies will return at any moment." North replied.

Jack nodded his head in agreement and he was about to say something when him and North heard a noise, which happened to be everyone approaching the Globe room.

"North, we left as soon as we saw your signal," Tooth said, while Hiccup and Toothless landed nearby. "So what happened? Did Pitch make another uproar here?" She asked.

"He's done something far worse, Tooth. He's taken a group of kids from Burgess, and they're the same kids who helped us defeat Pitch many months ago." North explained.

Only a few seconds passed before Tooth gasped and her eyes widened from the news she just heard from North, and both Bunny and Sandy soon had the same reaction.

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are these kids that Pitch took?" Rapunzel asked, but not before getting off Maximus and walking a little closer to the Guardians.

"Jack's very first believer, Jamie Bennett, his younger sister, Sophie, as well as all five of Jamie's best friends, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake." North explained.

"It's true. There's flyers all over Burgess with their pictures on them, and the people who live there are searching every part of the town even as we speak." Jack revealed.

After saying that, Jack quickly started thinking of what would be Pitch's motive for abducting those kids from Burgess and not come after him, or any of the other Guardians and Spirits for that matter. Jack couldn't resist frowning as he remembered the time when he was in the Boogeyman's lair months ago, and Pitch had toyed around with Jack's mind about his past fear of not being believed in. All of a sudden, Jack's eyes widened as he now believed that he knew the actual reason why Pitch kidnapped the kids, so he didn't waste any time to tell everyone else.

"I know why Pitch took them!" Jack exclaimed, and hearing this caused the other Guardians and Spirits and their companions to stop their own thoughts and look at him.

"Tell us, Jack, why would Pitch do this?" Bunny asked, as the only reason why his voice sounded angrier is because he wanted to find those kids just as much as Jack did.

"So he could have us play a game with him, and Pitch wouldn't show up here just to tell us that, since he'd want us to save all our energy into finding him." Jack explained.

Tooth had to admit that was actually smart of Pitch, because he knew that they'd try to fight him if he came, and they were smart enough to figure it out all on their own.

"Everyone, this is exactly what Pitch wants, all of us to feel fear for the innocence and lives of our loyal believers, because it will make him much stronger." Tooth informed.

"In that case, we need to get to those kids at all costs, as in search every known to remote location, but first, where would Pitch choose to hide this time?" North inquired.

"We know that his lair is underground and it can only be accessed through a tunnel, but we probably won't find it in Burgess, since the hole closed itself up." Bunny reminded.

"That's it, we'll search places that go underground, like manholes and sewers, because Pitch's lair must have multiple entrances that connect it to different parts of the globe." Jack suggested.

A smile appeared on every other Guardian's face, as they all thought it was a good idea, but each of their smiles soon vanished as something very discouraging came to mind.

"There's just one problem, Jack. Sewers and manholes are in practically every city in the world, which means we won't be able to find those kids so quickly." Tooth admitted.

"We will if we split up. There's eight of us, and seven continents, so we'll have a much greater chance of finding the kids if we go out there in pairs of two." Jack suggested.

The Guardians couldn't help but be impressed by Jack for coming up with another good idea, even though he must have been still upset with Pitch for taking all those kids. One thing that they really hoped wouldn't happen is for Jack to form a new profound killing hatred for Pitch, even though Jack said that Pitch had only done this as a game. It didn't take North that long to figure out who should go out and search, since he thought it was better if it'd just be the same pairs of Guardians and Spirits who've spent time together for the past few hours.

"These will be the pairs; me and Jack, Tooth and Hiccup, Bunny and Merida, and finally, Sandy and Rapunzel, but does anybody have a problem with this?" North asked.

North looked at his fellow Guardians and the Spirits individually to get their answer, but when each of them shook their head, North knew that nobody had a problem.

"Jack and I will search through North America and South America," North declared before looking at Bunny. "You and Merida will search through Australia." He commanded.

Bunny couldn't help but smile from knowing he'd search the continent where his warren is located, while Jack was glad to hear that he'll be searching two continents.

"Tooth, you and Hiccup will search through Europe and Asia," North announced before turning to face Sandy. "You and Rapunzel will search through Africa." He added.

North quickly went over to the Globe's control panel and pressed a button, which was the same one that caused each of the windows on top of the Globe to open up. By the time that North turned around, Bunny had opened up a rabbit hole that's big enough for Merida and Angus, while Sandy was starting to form more Dreamsand. Toothless and Hiccup were already gone as they followed Tooth out of one window, and North was a little disappointed about that, since he wanted to wish them good luck.

"What should we do once we've finally Jamie and the others? They wouldn't want to be alone after being in Pitch's lair, so how will we bring them back home?" Jack asked.

North almost made a facepalm as he realized that getting the kids back to Burgess would be just as important as finding them first, but luckily, he came up with an idea.

"We'll each have a snow globe, so that way, once we've found the kids, we can bring them back home right away, and I'll get those snow globes right now." North replied.

After saying this, North headed for the ornament-shaped elevator, and when he turned around, North was relieved to see that Merida and Bunny, along with Rapunzel and Sandy hadn't left just yet. They didn't have to wait so long for North to return, because he was back in the Globe room in less than ten minutes, but now he was carrying three red sacks in his hand. North made sure not to fall into Bunny's rabbit hole as he gave a red sack to Merida, and then another to Rapunzel, while Jack had a question that he wanted to ask North.

"Hey, North?" Jack said, and he waited until the Guardian looked at him before speaking again. "What do you think Tooth and Hiccup will do if they find the kids?" He asked.

"I guess one of them will watch over the kids, while the other will return here to get a snow globe, because they should know the goal is to get them home." North answered.

Jack felt himself relax a little bit after hearing this, since he knew that Tooth wouldn't want the kids to be alone, and it'd probably be Hiccup and Toothless who would return.

"That's a good point, North, and I actually feel a little bit better to know that," Jack said, before giving a smile to the Guardian. "We should be leaving now, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack, we should," North responded while nodding his head in agreement, but before he walked over to the elevator, North turned to face the other Spirits and Guardians.

"I wish all of you luck in finding the kids from Burgess and remember to use that snow globe until after you've found them, so you can take them right away." North reminded.

North saw everyone nodded their head before Bunny and Merida left through his rabbit hole, while Sandy and Rapunzel flew out a window in a biplane made out of Dreamsand.

"Let's go, Jack." North said, but he waited until Bunny's rabbit hole disappeared so he could safely walk over to the control panel and press a button to have all the roof's windows come back into place.

When North turned around, he quickly noticed that Jack wasn't in the Globe room anymore, but he was now waiting in the elevator, so North didn't hesitate to join him. After they arrived at the factory floor, North instructed his yetis to keep on making toys while he was gone, and for his elves to not leave his workshop until he returned. Once he'd done these things, North gave the last red sack to Jack, not only because Jack's carried one before, but he'd be a little busy with holding the reins to his sleigh.

"I really hope that Pitch hasn't done anything to those kids," Tooth said as she flew beside Hiccup and Toothless. "I don't think I could be able to forgive myself." She added.

"Don't worry too much, Tooth, we'll find them, and besides, Pitch probably just locked them up in a cage in his lair, but you really think he'd do something bad?" Hiccup asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time that Pitch has threatened to do something bad, even though he hasn't told us anything this time, but would you like to know?" Tooth inquired.

Instead of saying a word, Hiccup simply nodded his head, since he was now very curious to find out because it could help him to be able to understand Pitch a little bit more.

"The last time that we went up against Pitch, he'd become so strong and powerful, considering he managed to gain a lot of believers as a result of taking all of my fairies and tooth boxes, getting rid of Sandy, and ruining Easter for Bunny. However, there was one believer left, one last light still shining bright on North's globe, and it was Jamie, due to his strong belief in us, so me, North, and Bunny headed to Burgess so we could protect him from Pitch. Since we'd lost so many believers to Pitch, we'd gotten much weaker in the process, meaning I couldn't fly, North could barely stand or ride his sleigh without it going out of control, and Bunny had been shrunk into the size of a regular bunny.

When we finally arrived at Jamie's house, not only did we see Jack already there, but we also discovered that Jamie could see him now, which meant Jack had his very first believer, and to our relief, Jamie could see the rest of us too. Unfortunately, this happy moment didn't last long for us, since Pitch finally showed up, and because Jack wasn't an official guardian, he was strong enough to fight Pitch, so he flew up into the sky to do that while me and the others took Jamie to find shelter. We did our best to avoid Pitch's patrolling Nightmare creatures, but just as Bunny led us down an alley, we saw Jack fall from the sky, land on a dumpster, and fall limp to the ground, and we quickly rushed to Jack and helped him to his feet.

This only meant one thing, Pitch had become so strong that Jack wasn't able to fight him either, and all of us immediately surrounded Jamie when we saw a shadow of Pitch's Nightmare creature move across the alley's light. It wasn't long before we heard Pitch's voice, and he told us that there were other ways to snuff out a light, and while he said that, a shadow had broken all of the remaining lights in the alley, which only made Jamie a lot more scared. That explains why I still believe that Pitch was planning to get rid of Jamie permanently, but fortunately for us, Jack discovered his center, and got the rest of Jamie's friends to believe in us, and then we defeated Pitch together." Tooth explained.

"Wait, Tooth, you really believe that Pitch would murder kids to get rid of their belief, because that seems like something only he would do if he was a monster." Hiccup said.

"Pitch is a monster, Hiccup, he's told us himself that he wants the world to be filled with nothing but fear and darkness, so we can't let that happen no matter what." Tooth responded.

"I agree, but I still don't think that Pitch is capable of doing that kind of thing, so I'm gonna hope that Pitch is just talking with those kids to pass the time." Hiccup replied.

Tooth had to admit that wasn't a bad idea, so she decided to do the same as Hiccup, and besides, she didn't believe that Pitch would actually bring any physical harm to a child unless he was desperate.

"Good idea, Hiccup, we should just remain positive until we find all of those kids, and we will, so which continent should we start looking first, Europe or Asia?" Tooth asked.

"Well, Tooth, you must have spent many years collecting teeth in these continents before having your mini-fairies do it, so I'll let you make that decision." Hiccup answered.

Tooth couldn't resist feeling touched that Hiccup would let her choose which continent to search, but it also caused her to start thinking about when she was out in the field. Her favorite part about wasn't getting to travel the world and see a lot of different cities and countries, it was seeing the kids up close that really made her job so much better. Tooth still couldn't understand why she preferred to oversee operations at her palace instead of go out and collect teeth around the globe, especially when it was way more fun.

"Hey, Tooth, are you okay?" Hearing this question caused Tooth to stop thinking and look back at Hiccup. "I couldn't help but notice you had a frown on your face." He added.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiccup, I was just wondering if I should head back into the field, but I think we should search Asia first, since it's actually the largest continent." Tooth replied.

Hiccup nodded his head in agreement before he watched Tooth quickly fly ahead of him and Toothless, so they followed the Guardian as she led the way to their destination.

"Ugh! I really hope we find Pitch's lair soon, because this place is nasty!" Merida exclaimed as she held her nose with one hand as Angus made his way through the sewer.

Since the horse was a little too big to fit into a manhole, they had managed to enter Sydney's sewer system from Bunny opening up a rabbit hole on one of the city's streets.

"I agree, lass, but Jack said that we should search underground areas like this, since it's the only way for us to find Pitch's lair and rescue all of those kids." Bunny reminded.

"I know, but I still wish that Pitch had shown up and given us a clue, like tell us which continent his new lair is, since that would've made it easier for us." Merida responded.

"Pitch has never really been the kind of guy to make things easier for us, because if he did that, then he'd usually be making things a lot less fun for him." Bunny revealed.

Hearing this didn't make Merida feel any better at all, since she didn't want to spend possibly hours searching a smelly sewer that would probably just give them dead ends. Despite that, Merida was as determined as Bunny to find Pitch's lair and rescue those kids, and she really hoped that the other Guardians and Spirits had luck on their side. The redhead begun to think of something that could be able to help them out somehow, and fortunately, it didn't take Merida that long to come up with an idea in her mind.

"Hey, Bunny, I have an idea," Merida said, while still holding her nose, and she turned to face the rabbit before speaking again. "Would ye like to see it?" She asked.

"Merida, I've got no other place to go, and nothing else to do, so yeah, show me, but before ye do that, I want to know if I should be standing back first?" Bunny inquired.

"Yeah, Bunny, that'd be a good idea, because I really don't want to burn yer fur, and the last thing I want to happen is have an argument over that." Merida answered.

Bunny nodded in agreement, since he didn't want them to have a fight like in his Warren, and he took about five steps away from Merida and Angus before he stood still.

"Thanks, Bunny," Merida said before she eventually closed her eyes, and as she did this, she held up the palm of her right hand while being as calm and relaxed as possible.

The Guardian couldn't help but wonder of what Merida was going to do next, but he knew it had to do with fire, since she did say that she didn't want him to be burned. When he saw a bright medium-sized fireball form on top of Merida's palm, Bunny finally knew what she meant and started thinking of what she would do with the fireball. Merida finally opened up her eyes as she could feel the heat radiating off from the fireball, and she took one single glance at it before throwing it in the path ahead of them. She'd been hoping that the fireball would stop right after she'd thrown it, and continue to float in the air, so Merida was disappointed when the fireball had kept moving through the tunnel until it was out of their sight.

"If you don't mind me askin', sheila, what exactly were ye plannin' to do with that fireball, because ye actually never told me the reason for yer idea." Bunny mentioned.

"I was just hopin' to use it a light for us, so the tunnels wouldn't get too dark, but I guess there's no point in makin' another one, since it'll just go away." Merida answered.

"C'mon, lass, don't beat yerself over it, and besides, me and my fellow Guardians aren't able to use our own powers if children don't believe in us either." Bunny revealed.

Bunny was only making an effort to be empathetic, but he realized that he probably made Merida feel worse by unintentionally reminding her that she had no believers.

"Wait, Merida, that came out wrong, but we're usually given more than one ability, so you must have another one ye can use that ye haven't tried before." Bunny told her.

Merida gently patted Angus to make him stop before taking a moment to think of whatever powers she could possibly have that the Man in the Moon gifted her centuries ago. One thing she couldn't deny was that she had a strong temper, especially when those two men didn't see or hear her on that night she'd woken up and was given her name. A smile had slowly crept its way onto Merida's face as she wondered if her abilities were associated with warmth and flames, then her long curly red hair must have the power to burn like a wildfire.

"Hey, Bunny, I just thought of a new ability that I probably have, but first, I suggest that ye stand back again, because I don't want ye to get burned." Merida informed.

Bunny quickly did what Merida asked of him and took a few steps back, and he was now both happy and curious to see another ability of Merida's that wasn't a fireball.

"Thanks, Bunny." Merida said, then her eyes suddenly widened as she wondered if she had to be angry for her hair to turn into fire, since anger was a strong emotion.

Merida remembered that when she and Jack first met, she created a fireball even though she hadn't actually been angry at him, so perhaps she still needed to feel angry to make any sort of fiery ability happen. She took a moment to think of events that'd make her upset, and fortunately, it wasn't too hard for Merida to think of some right off the bat, and none of them had anything to do with Bunny whatsoever. One of the things that Merida thought of was kids being stuck in school during the summer and not having the chance to go outside and feel the warm sun on their face.

As much as Bunny wanted them to continue their search for the Burgess kids, he still believed it was important for Merida to discover a new ability that may be useful. When he noticed Merida clench her fists, Bunny believed that she was just figuring out a way to unlock that ability, since it probably couldn't happen by just thinking about it. All of a sudden, a single strand of Merida's hair lit up on fire, and it wasn't long before every other strand on her head did the same thing, and this obviously made Bunny quite surprised.

"Whoa, lass, now I was curious to see a new ability from ye, but I never expected yer hair to actually set on fire, so tell me, how does it feel right now?" Bunny asked.

"It's so weird," Merida replied, but not before turning her head to face the Guardian. "I can feel the heat, but it's not hurting my head at the same time." She added.

"It's good to know ye're not gettin' hurt, sheila, but can ye be able to change yer hair back to normal, like I'm sure that it can't stay on fire forever." Bunny inquired.

Merida knew that she'd been able to have her hair on fire by just feeling angry inside, so she figured that she just needed to feel the exact opposite of that emotion. It didn't take long for Merida to think of a few things that made her genuinely happy, such as children being excited about their long-awaited summer vacation finally arriving. Merida had already unclenched her fists, and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath to make herself feel much more relaxed, and it seemed to be working. She could feel the heat going down as one by one, a burning flame on her head changed into a long curly strand of red hair, and then the heat was completely gone.

"I don't feel the heat anymore, Bunny, so my hair must be back to normal now," Merida assumed, before she slowly raised her hands up until they hovered over her head.

Only a few seconds passed before Merida brought both of her hands down on top of her head, and she knew that her hair had changed when all she felt were her red curls.

"Thanks, Bunny," Merida said, but not before taking her heads off from her head. "I never would've known that I had another ability if you hadn't told me." She added.

"Yer welcome, lass, so how about we keep searchin' this sewer for an entrance to Pitch's lair?" Bunny suggested, since he thought it was time to go back to doing that.

Instead of saying a word, Merida simply nodded her head to Bunny, and then she easily got Angus to start moving again by gently patting him on the side at least twice.

Even though they were supposed to be focused on looking for the Burgess kids, there was something that recently had come to Rapunzel's mind that she just couldn't forget right now. Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder if Sandy had a much bigger history with Pitch, like if they'd been enemies long before the other Guardians had been around. Although she knew that Sandy's way of communication was only through sand images, Rapunzel believed that she'd always manage to figure out whatever Sandy had told her while using them.

"Hey, Sandy, I want to ask you something," Rapunzel said, and she waited until Sandy faced her before speaking again. "How long have you known Pitch?" She asked.

Sandy didn't have to worry about his biplane going down and crashing, since he could just give a plane an autopilot feature, which is what exactly he did with his dreamsand.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Rapunzel assumed that Sandy wouldn't want to from the look on his face, but she knew that wasn't the case when he used his Dreamsand to slowly form the words "no, i want to".

"Okay, but maybe we should land somewhere first, Sandy, since we don't want your plane to crash into something, and it'll only be a few minutes." Rapunzel suggested.

Even though Sandy believed that his biplane wouldn't actually crash into anything on the autopilot feature, he decided it was best not to argue with Rapunzel and so he just nodded his head to her. Despite the fact his history with Pitch was quite long, Sandy knew he didn't have the time to tell Rapunzel everything, which means that his story needed to be less than about ten minutes. Sandy turned around and got rid of the autopilot feature so that he could fly his biplane manually, and the Guardian leaned his head to the right and and looked for a safe spot to land.

"Oh, there's a spot right there!" Rapunzel announced as she pointed to a island that happened to be big enough for Sandy's plane, and he must already have noticed it too.

Rapunzel and her two companions held on tight as Sandy flew the biplane right down to that island as fast as possible, since they didn't have the luxury of taking their time.

"Maximus?" Rapunzel said, but not before turning around to face the horse. "We're not gonna stay here long, so you should wait here in the plane, okay?" She requested.

Fortunately for Rapunzel, her bigger companion knew their mission to find all those kids was very important, so the horse neighed in a happy tone while nodding his head.

"Thanks, Maximus, I'm glad you understand." Rapunzel told the horse as her and Sandy got out of his biplane, and as for Pascal, he remained on Rapunzel's left shoulder.

If Sandy was going to tell a story with his Dreamsand, then he obviously needed some space to do that, so that's why the Guardian took a few steps away from his biplane. Rapunzel stopped right where she was after she saw Sandy turn to face her, and a few seconds passed before he used his Dreamsand to form the words "are you ready?". Instead of saying a word, Rapunzel nodded her head while giving Sandy a smile, but not before she decided to sit down on the sand of the island's beach to be more comfortable. Now that he had Rapunzel's undivided attention, Sandy went ahead with telling the story to her by using his Dreamsand to create several words at a time, and he made sure they were big enough for Rapunzel to see them.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a time called the Golden Age, and back then, it had been a glorious time of hope and happiness and dreams that could come true. In those days, I was the pilot of a shooting star, and I also lived inside this star, always jetting through the endless seas of time and space, flying past countless worlds. Anyone who saw my shooting star could make a wish upon it, and I would then send back a dream that would help that person make their come true, for a wish always begins with a dream.

I was so sleepy because I was constantly dreaming, and in this Golden Age, there was one who could not accept anything good or kind or gentle: Pitch, the King of the Nightmares. Pitch had sworn to destroy all of sweet dreams and shooting stars, and one by one, he hunted them down sailing in his Nightmare Galleon with army of Dream Pirates. Pitch would harpoon each of the stars and drag them to their doom by hurling them into moons, planets, or even the endless darkness of a black hole, until the last star was mine.

I was near the shoulder of the constellation, Orion, when Pitch attacked and lanced the star with his harpoons, and for the first time, I knew fear, and my fear only made Pitch stronger. I could not let my star be harmed, so I swerved and breached with astonishing daring until I finally broke free, but I lost control of my star as it streaked through space like a missile, a bullet, a wayward arrow of flame and hope. My star and I tumbled toward a small green and blue planet called Earth, and I was certain that we could crash as I could hear the laughter of the Dream Pirates, and I started to feel afraid and helpless.

As I plummeted Earthward, I suddenly heard a thousand wishes - the wishes of children who saw my star streaking toward them, but I knew that I must not harm even a single child with my star. With all my strength, I guided my star away from the land and over a vast sea, and just as I was about to crash, I heard a wish that seemed to come from far, far away. "I wish you well" was all it said, but I could tell that the wish was bright and clear and kind, so what I did next was close my eyes and I dreamed that all would be well.

Moments later, me and my star suddenly crashed into the ocean, and the sky quickly became filled with the blinding light of our impact, and then the light just faded. Since my eyes were shut, I didn't even notice that my star had neither sunk nor exploded, but had become a sandy sort of island with long spiraling tendrils of sand. At the island's center were a number of steep dunes, and at the center of these dunes was me, and I couldn't see that above my head, sand was swirling into shapes that were peaceful and soothing.

It seemed like that faraway wish had been granted, as I was well, and smiling, and fast asleep, so I didn't notice any creatures of the sea approaching from all around me. They were mermaids who were enthralled by my Dreamsand, and I didn't know they became determined to help me, a little lost man, a fellow traveler, but from the ocean of the sky. On and on I slept, and on and on I dreamed until every grain of sand on my island contained a dream, and ten thousand nights and dreams passed.

During all of that time, Pitch had vanished and so had the Golden Age, then the whole world changed, and the island changed, and I changed too. All of a sudden, one night, a moonbeam shined down on me, and I heard the exact same voice that had wished me well ten thousand nights ago. "I wish that you would help," said the voice, and with that, I had finally woken up, and there in the moonbeam, I could see the Man in the Moon.

He asked "when the moon's not full and bright, would you keep the children safe at night?", and I nodded for if a wish was made to me, I still felt bound to answer it. I walked across the island that been my star, and that's when I thought and wondered and though and wondered how I could help the children of Earth? I stopped thinking when I saw a group of sea turtles come to me, and some had even once belonged to children and knew all about their fear of the dark.

The sea shells had more to tell, because countless children had held them to their ears to hear the call of the sea, and that's how the shells would learn their secret joys and sorrows. These sea shells told me that Pitch's Dream Pirates still roamed the night in search of sleeping children to hazard. I knew that to help the children, I must once again face his ancient enemies, and for the second time in my time, I felt afraid.

For days and days, my restless mind would not let me sleep, and without sleep, I had no dreams, and without any dreams, I could do nothing. What I didn't know was that the mermaids know a way to help me, and they came from the sea with a sweet lullaby. "Dreams, sweet dreams, be in the sand you hold. They banish all the darkling fears and fill the night with gold."

After hearing that, I dreamed of how I could help the children of Earth, and as I did, the island began to transform, as wondrous castle grew all around me, and from the castle, a great cloud of sand carried me into the sky. On this cloud, I journeyed to every land, and to every child who was sleeping, I sent a lovely dream with the Dreamsand, and from every dark corner of the world, the children would sleep unafraid, for all the nightmares were chased away. Chased away by the Dreamsand, chased up to my cloud, and they came, I grabbed each nightmare and said, "You are not real. You are not true. You are nothing."

As my fear vanished, so did the nightmares, and one by one, they turned harmless, and into golden Dreamsand, and for the first time in all the history of sleep on Earth, there was not a single nightmare to be had. The moon peeked through the cloud sky and shined down upon me. "You've granted my wish," the Man in the Moon said to him. "Now I shall grant you a name worthy of your talents." I bowed as the moon declared, "From this moment on, you shall be known as His Norturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams."

Now the Man in the Moon had his very first helper, and from that night on, whether the sky be cloudy or bright, I always made my rounds to send forth my Dreamsand. Every child's night is usually filled with sweet dreams, and it's rare for my Dreamsand to miss its proper mark, but if it does, a nightmare might try to sneak into someone's dream, but if that happens, I'll know about it. So when someone's had a good night's sleep and a wonderful dream, they might thank their gentle friend, His Norturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams. It's a longish name to be sure, but the Moon in the Moon believed it's worthy of a diligent dream who started his journey as just plain Sandy." The Guardian explained.

The first thing that Sandy did was let out a silent sigh, as he felt quite pleased with himself that he managed to tell a lot of history as if all of it happened only yesterday.

"Well, Sandy, thank you so much for taking the time to tell me about not just your history with Pitch, but also how you became a Guardian." Rapunzel said gratefully.

Before saying that, Rapunzel got up on her feet and even though it felt nice to be able and sit on the sand, she knew that she'd already spent plenty of time doing that.

"Your welcome," Sandy said with his Dreamsand, then he turned around and made a gesture to his plane as he used his Dreamsand to ask her "Shall we get going?"

Instead of saying a word, Rapunzel just smiled and nodded her head before her and Sandy walked over to his biplane, and he stood aside so that Rapunzel could get in first. Once she was inside, Sandy floated all the way into the cockpit and he made himself a pair of goggles with his Dreamsand before putting them on and starting the biplane. It was only a few seconds that went by until they officially returned to searching for those kids as Sandy's biplane took off from the sand and was back up in the blue sky.

Pitch had wanted nothing more than to step out of a swirl of darkness into the midst of the Guardians and those so-called Spirits and give them all a taunting speech. He really felt a desire to show up at North's palace and mockingly advise them to save their energy because they'd need it if they wanted to be able to win this little "game" he recently arranged. Even though Pitch knew that the Guardians and even the Spirits would just ready themselves for a fight if they saw him, he still had an urge to tell them a few more things.

One of those things was that the goal of the game was quite simple, find his new hidden location and they would find Jamie, along with his sister and all of his friends too. Another thing Pitch wanted to tell them was that they might want to hurry since he may get a tad bored if they took too long in their search and he might end up finding some "entertainment" in his new group of captives. Thinking about it now, Pitch wasn't even sure that he was capable of doing that kind of thing, since he was hardly more substantial than a shadow, and it wasn't so easy for him to touch anything from the physical world.

Pitch wanted so badly to feel fear from the Guardians and Spirits when he arrived there, and he wanted them all to feel fear at his words, and he wanted to feel their anxiety settle heavily into his body and limbs after he was gone. If he'd showed up, Pitch wouldn't lie to them about what he had done, but in what he'd implied he might do, he'd someone to speak up, someone to point out that he was lying, and that this wasn't what he wanted or needed. However, Pitch didn't think any of them would really believe him for more than a minute, although he was pretty proud of himself for all the things he'd accomplished so far.

From annoying the heck out of North with all that noise at his workshop, to turning Sandy's dreams into nightmares without getting caught, and scaring Bunny with an earthquake in his Warren, and making all of Tooth's fairies fly away from her palace. Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt from what he'd done to Jack, but at the same time, Pitch believed that the immortal teen deserved it for the way he'd treated him just like the other Guardians, but especially during their time in Antarctica. Pitch wouldn't ever forget how he opened himself up, made himself vulnerable, and reached out to Jack in that moment, because out of them all, it was Jack who knew full well of what it was like to suffer through so many years of not being believed in.

The reason why Pitch made that offer wasn't just because he wanted to have a partner, but because he could actually feel loved and accepted by someone, and hopefully, be able to love and accept that someone in return. Pitch suddenly began to wonder if he was even capable of having love and acceptance, since those were both things that the Guardians and Spirits obviously wouldn't give him, especially after he'd kidnapped those children from Burgess. Right now, the Boogeyman didn't have any desire for either of those things whatsoever because revenge was his goal, and unless the Guardians had wanted to form some kind of truce, then he wasn't going to put an end to it anytime soon.

Maybe the Guardians didn't know or even care about what he really wanted or needed anymore, maybe they had just decided to thwart whatever he did, no matter what it was, maybe they thought he was unnecessary now, and maybe he really was. The remote corner of Pitch's lair that he returned to after capturing the Burgess kids seemed even emptier than it had before he left, and as Pitch made his way along the dark, winding corridors, he could hear the Burgess kids talking to each other. When he brought them all to his lair, each one started to annoy the heck out of Pitch by saying that they wouldn't ever afraid of him, they'd always believe in the Guardians, and they knew in their heart that the Guardians would come and rescue them.

From what Pitch could hear, all of the kids were fully awake, which meant not a single one of them had even bothered to go to sleep while he gone, since they didn't want to let Pitch have a chance to corrupt their dreams with his nightmares. Pitch had to admit that was really a clever move of them to risk losing sleep so he wouldn't become more powerful, but it's not like Pitch would actually go ahead and tell them that, because he had no interest in having a friendship with those kids. They haven't asked him for anything such as food and water, but if they ever did want those things, then Pitch would refuse their request, and even if every child made a sad face with puppy dog eyes, he wouldn't give in and make them happy. Finally, Pitch arrived at the cell that kept the kids inside, and he noticed they quickly stopped talking as soon as they saw him and Pitch decided there was no point in asking them what they were talking about.

"I'm back." Pitch said, as he felt glad for the dimness of the lair, since it hid how pleased he was that all the kids turned their heads toward him at the sound of his voice, and with that, it didn't even matter that they plainly didn't want to see Pitch at all.

Before he left, Pitch had told the kids that he was going to North's workshop so he could spy on the Guardians and Spirits and know what their plan was to find the kids.

"Did they look afraid, even though they didn't see you?" One of the boys asked curiously, and Pitch's eyes slightly widened from the fact a child had just talked to him.

"Yes, and they still are. I can feel it," Pitch replied, and he wondered if the kids wanted to know where the Guardians were right now. "They're looking for you." He added.

Right after saying this, Pitch noticed every child's eyes light up, as he could tell they all felt a little more happy to have knowledge that the Guardians were searching for them, even though it was coming from the Boogeyman himself.

"Where are they right now?" This question came from one of the girls, and that's when Pitch knew he was correct with his assumption. "Did they split up?" She asked.

"Yes, they did; Jack Frost and Santa Claus are searching through North America and South America, the Easter Bunny is going through Australia, the Tooth Fairy is searching Europe and Asia, while the Sandman is going through Africa." Pitch revealed.

Pitch was still surprised that the kids had decided to talk to him, especially when they all had each other to talk to, but Pitch wasn't going to stop them any time soon.

"I'm sure all of you must be glad that the Guardians split up, because that way, the more ground they cover, the quicker they'll be able to find you." Pitch informed.

Instead of saying a word to Pitch, all of the kids just nodded their head to show they agreed with him, and Pitch quickly brought his attention to Jamie as he spoke up.

"I know we've been here a while. Over a day, I think. We'll have missed school. Well, if I'm right about the time thing. It's hard to tell down here. I know we haven't gotten hungry, or thirsty, or had to go to the bathroom. Even after getting used to the dark, we can't see much. And I don't think there's anything to see." Jamie said.

"Yes, that about sums this place up," Pitch replied, and he thought it was astonishing to hear different voices bouncing off the stone, and he wondered for a moment if they might not bring the whole place down.

"You're not going to leave us alone again while we wait for the Guardians, are you?" Another boy asked, and Pitch could easily tell from his voice that the boy was scared.

Pitch soon began to believe that all of kids were afraid too, and they were only trying their best to stay strong, since that's what the Guardians would've wanted them to do.

"Of course not. What possible good could there be in that for me?" Pitch asked, and he started to think if whether he should tell them about each of the three new Spirits.

"You're going to stay here, then, and what, watch us?" One of the boys assumed, and Pitch thought it was necessary to let me know what wasn't going to be the case.

"Oh no, dear child, that would be rather pointless, but what I want is for all of you to talk to me, and it can be about anything, as long as it's to me." Pitch informed.

Every child eventually nodded their head, but all of them stayed silent, and Pitch believed they were taking some time to think of something to talk about with him.

"When the Guardians finally get here, what will happen?" One of the girls asked, and Pitch turned to face this girl first before he went ahead and answered her question.

"I'll lose another part of my lair. All of you will go home. Everything will go on in much the same way as it always has." Pitch replied without even sounding happy at all.

"That sounds boring, and I'm not just saying that from the way you said it, but that really does sound boring." One of the boys responded while frowning thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Almost as if there needs to be something in the system that allows things to be shaken up once in a while. Something that's maybe been weakened." Pitch said.

Pitch suddenly realized that if their conversation kept going like this, then things would get pretty depressing, so he thought it was time to tell them about those Spirits.

"The Guardians aren't the only ones looking for you all right now, they have a few so-called Spirits with them, so would you like to know more about them?" Pitch asked.

Pitch already knew their answer from the looks on their faces, and so he didn't waste any time in telling the kids all about the Spirits they didn't know about until now.


End file.
